Promise's To The End
by ll Kairi ll
Summary: Revenge is only as sweet as you make it and Jack takes it to the extreme; kidnapping Ana and taunting Christian. Will Jack take it as far as killing Ana to fulfill his revenge or will Christian make it in time to save his wife and unborn child? Set in book three after Ana tells Christian the news of her pregnancy and see's the text. Rated M for language, rape, torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there to the fans of the Fifty Shades books! This is my first fanfiction based on this series so please tell me how you like it! I'm not the best in capturing the true perspective but I try my best. Tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades book series nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter One**

Why? Why did he do that? Why did he go and see her? Doesn't he know how much of a hard limit she is for me? Yet when things get tough between us, he has to go see her. Why?

Exhausted from the events that happened today, I laid on the Chesterfield couch in the playroom with my eyes wide opened. The duvet I had stolen from the bed was wrapped around my thin body, and even with the warmth the blanket provided, I could still feel the chill right down to my core. I was shivering from the cold, shivering from the anger and hurt I was feeling towards my husband, shivering from the empty feeling inside.

I glanced over to my quiet phone lying down beside me. I had only sent the text message to Christian a few minutes ago and I was on edge that he was about to text me back. What would I say to him? What would I do?

I mentally rolled my tired eyes. He was drunk out of his mind and past out on our bed; there was no way he would text me back. Not until morning when he woke up to a hangover. And judging by how drunk he was when he came home, this hangover was going to be a rough one for him.

Closing my eyes, I willed for sleep to claim me. But, after a couple of tense minutes, my brain refusing to shut off, I reopened them and sighed. Heartbroken, I sat up on the couch and glanced around the room. With my eyes already adjusted to the pitch black room, I could make out everything in the room. From the bed to the cross near the wall. To the dresser to everything else. Feeling the tears well up in my eyes, I looked away.

"I need air," I mumbled to myself as tears fall down my cheeks. I was feeling suffocated in the room. He was everywhere. His scent, memories of him, his stuff. I needed to get away from it. I wanted quite the opposite, to stay near him, to be with him, but I knew that wasn't an option. He had hurt me by going to see that woman. And despite the fact that I wanted him, I knew I needed to be away from him. Some distance should be good for us.

I stood up and let the duvet fall off of me. It piled up on the floor and I stepped out of it. I reached down and picked up my purse and Blackberry and before placing the straps on my shoulder, I placed my phone in the bag and walked to the door. Once I reached it, I turned the key to unlock the door before opening it. I didn't bother taking the key out, nor did I bother closing the door when I walked out of the room. I didn't care. Normally I would have more because I was embarrassed, but right now, I had too many other things on my mind to care. I left the door partly opened and walked down the hall away from it.

The apartment was dead silent as I made my way quietly down the stairs. There was no sound except for my own quiet breathing. It was like I was the only person here. But I knew that was a lie. Mrs. Jones was asleep in her room and Taylor and Sawyer were in their respected rooms asleep. The night shift was made up of Ryan and one other guy I couldn't remember the name of.

I made my way over to the door to where I left my shoes. Flats to be exact. I slipped them on and then walked over to the bar where I left my keys. I picked them up and headed back over to the door. I didn't say a word as I unlocked the door. Nor did I hear my name being called. Which was unusual. I wasn't supposed to leave the house without my security and usually if I tried, whoever was watching the cameras in Taylor's office, would stop me. But no one did. And I kept going.

XxxxX

I made it out of the apartment complex without anyone or anything stopping me. I didn't even see anyone the whole time until I got outside and saw a couple of cars in the road, passing by. It was a little past two in the morning, so I wasn't surprised.

Without any destination in mind, I began walking. The air was a bit chilly but I kept warm by easily wrapping my arms around myself. I thought about going back upstairs to get a jacket when I immediately threw the idea away. I wanted to get some air and to think about things without having anything back at the apartment affect my thinking pattern.

I was mad. No, I was pissed at how Christian reacted to the news that I was pregnant. I knew he wasn't going to be too thrilled, but… He didn't have to yell and walk out on me. I was his wife god damnit! His pregnant wife at that!

I felt the tears form in my eyes but I held them back. I was not going to cry. Not right now. I needed to figure out my next move and crying wasn't going to clear my head. Tightening my arms me, I continued to walk, only stopping when I reached crosswalks and had to wait from the okay to go.

"Hey beautiful," A voice called out to me a little while later. I glanced over in the direction of the voice and rolled my eyes and continued to walk. A guy was leaning against a wall next to a jam packed bar smoking a cigarette. His body was relaxed and slouching and from here, it looked as if he hadn't been leaning on the wall for support, he would be on the floor.

When I kept walking, he called out again, "Hey, where you goin'?" His voice slurred but he didn't make any move to follow me. "The partee ov'r hure!"

Picking up my pace a little, I fled from the scene and turned around a corner. After a couple of minutes of fast walking, I slowed down and glanced over my shoulder to see an empty street. He wasn't following me. I let out a sigh of relief and turned around again. He was drunk but had the right mind to not follow me.

I stopped walking and moved to lean next to a building. I tilted my head to look up at the night sky and finally let the tears flow. They easily came and slid down my cheeks and disappeared. I unwrapped my arms from around me and let one arm fall down beside me while the other came to a rest on my flat stomach.

"Oh Blip, what are we going to do?" I whispered to my five to six week old baby inside me. "Christian is furious and I'm emotional. What am I supposed to do?" The tears came out faster and I hiccupped. "Will he still love me?" I couldn't help but ask. It took a moment or two, but when it came I shook my head. No, he would still love me whether or not I was pregnant. I just had to give him time to accept the fact and get over the shock. I did have a couple of hours ahead of him and the news was a shocker to me too.

 _But I didn't get pissed off and seek out my ex_ , my inner voice whispered to me. I wanted to shut that part of my head out, the part that told the ugly truth.

I wiped my tears away with my arm and turned my head away from the still, dark sky. I pushed myself off of the wall and began to walk again. What was I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say to Christian when I see him again? Will he be angry with me still because I got pregnant? He did think I did it on purpose. That hurt more than anything. As much as he's not ready to become a father, I'm not ready to become a mother. I am only twenty-two. I still have a lot to see of this world and things to do with my husband as newlyweds. I don't want to be stuck with a child and diapers and everything that came with it. My newly found freedom and curiosity and my plans with my husband… But… I'm not going to get rid of this baby for those reasons. I am pregnant now with Christian's baby.

Just that thought sent a little warm feeling inside me. I stopped and glanced down at my stomach. My hand was still resting on where I believed my Little Blip was and I lovingly rubbed a small circle on my stomach. Christian's baby… This small, defenseless baby that was a surprise to us both was inside me. It hasn't done anything yet but has done so much. It might have just ruined our marriage. Yet…

I glanced back up to the street and looked ahead of me. Tears were no longer sliding down my face but they grouped in my eyes. I took a deep, calming breath to try relaxing my tense body.

"I choose you, Little Blip. No matter what happens with Daddy, I'll always choose you. You haven't done anything wrong. I won't let anything happen to you."

XxxxX

A little after three in the morning, I found myself at a Denny's a couple of blocks away from Escala. I was sitting at a booth next to the window, showing me the darken streets of Seattle. Like when I had left the apartment, the streets were still empty, save for a few people staggering away from closing bars. Some of the drunks were coming inside the restaurant, but as I watched most were just walking to their destination.

"What would you like, darling?" A waitress asked.

I tore my gaze away from the window to give her my attention. The first thing I noticed from her was her face. Dark purple bags were under her blue eyes, indicating her exhaustion but what got me was the smile on her face. She wasn't wearing the fake, plastered on smile all waitress's and waiters were forced to wear, but a genuine small smile. It must be from my appearance. A women walking into a diner at three in the morning, eyes red and puffy from crying, she was probably trying to make my night a little better.

I gave her a small smile and cleared my throat. "Um, just some herbal tea, please."

She nodded her head. "Would you like anything else, dear?" She asked as she wrote my drink order on her pad of paper.

I glanced down at the menu opened up in front of me and my stomach softly growled. I grimaced. I barely ate anything at dinner but I wasn't hungry then. And now, I wasn't as hungry. I looked back up to her and asked, "I'm not really hungry."

The waitress, Dee, when I glanced at her name tag, smiled and said, "If you would like to order something from the kids menu, you go right ahead. I can be the same way sometimes, especially after a long day. Sometimes the adult platters are just too much, but the kids are perfect." I smiled at her and looked back down at the menu and turned it towards the kids section. "I'll give you some time to look it over if you'd like."

But before she could leave, I pointed to the menu. "Just the Mac and Cheese, please." I said and returned my gaze to her. A simple meal like this used to calm me down when I was little and it was just the perfect serving portion for my stomach.

Dee wrote my order down and walked away to go put it in the system.

Once she was out of sight, I looked around the diner. Besides myself and the employees, only four other people were here sitting a little ways away from me. A couple sat at a booth, talking in hushed voices but the girl was giggling over something the boy said. Watching them, my heart broke a little, wishing that could be me and Christian. Just us two at a diner at three in the morning with no worries except for each other. I quickly looked away to the others. Two guys were sitting at the counter eating their hot meals and talking with each other. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I returned my attention back to the window and leaned back into my booth. Starring back at me was my reflection from the window and I can see why the waitress was gentle with me. Hell, I would be gentle with me if I had to talk to myself. My eyes were worse than I thought; red and puffy from crying as well as blood shot from the lack of sleep. Purple bags were under my eyes and my expression was empty, a shell of whom I had been before. My hair had been in a ponytail when I had left Escala but now it lies limp and pathetic with hair everywhere.

With a sigh, I pulled the ponytail ban out of my hair and smoothed it down, trying my best to look a little decent in public. I am, after all, married to _The_ Christian Grey. I had to try my best to look nice when I go out, no matter how I felt. My days of being lazy about my looks came to an end when I first fell into Christian's office a year ago.

Once my hair looked a lot better, now tied up in a messy (but still cute) bun, I relaxed back into the cushioned seat. I opened my purse, sitting right beside me, and brought out my phone. I turned it on and bit my cheek to hide my disappointment. No calls, no text messages, no nothing. But, who would text me at this hour? My husband was still passed out drunk in his bed and as far as I was concerned, everyone thought I was home and asleep. Christian was going to flip when he found out that I left without a security guard. Hell, he was going to raise hell when he found out the night watch didn't notice I left.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I still didn't know what I was going to do. I knew I wanted to talk with Christian about the baby, but I didn't know exactly what would happen. When he came home drunk, he talked _to_ the baby and wasn't so against it. But then again, he was drunk. _But the drunk mind speaks the sober heart,_ my inner voice came back. Which was true, the more you have to drink and the drunker you get, the more you speak the truth. Maybe that's what was happening. He was talking to Blip and acknowledging him, so maybe was accepting him a little bit.

Just thinking that, my shoulders sagged a little. I didn't know if that was the truth, but it did make me feel a little bit better. I knew I wasn't going to resolve the whole issue tonight. Though I wish I could and make everything go back to normal.

"Here you are, miss." The waitress, Dee, came back and delivered both my drink and food.

"Thank you," I opened my eyes and gave her a small smile. She returned it and asked if I needed anything else. I shook my head and she left, leaving me to my food and thoughts.

I grabbed my cup of hot tea and took a small sip. I made a face after I swallowed. Ugh. Definitely not my favorite tea, Twining's English Breakfast tea, but it'll do. I forced myself to take another drink before I put it back on its saucer and reached for the salt and pepper to season the macaroni and cheese. Once it was made to my liking, I grabbed my fork and took a bite. My stomach almost screamed in joy from the food once I swallowed. Oh sweet heaven, it felt like I hadn't eaten for days from how delicious it tasted. Immediately I wolfed the rest of my food down.

"My, you seemed rather starving. Does Grey not feed you?"

I almost dropped my fork when I heard the voice but instead, I did an intake of air at the same time as I was trying to swallow my chewed food. In result, I began coughing. My eyes flew to the owner of the voice and I barely managed to wheeze out, "Jack," before I tried to calm my coughing by taking a big gulp of my warm tea.

And behold, the one and only Jack Hyde, who was supposed to be in jail, stood in front of my table, grinning a sly smile at me. "Well, hello there you little gold-digging whore."

XxxxX

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all those who favorited and reviewed! Please enjoy this next chapter! Any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades book series nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter Two**

"J-Jack?" I stuttered, managing to contain my coughing fit. I regained my breath and inhaled deeply to calm my insides. I wanted ever so badly to drain the last of my tea but the shock at seeing my former boss standing in front of me held me back. "What're you… what are you doing here?"

Jack only smiled and slid down into the booth, opposite from me. He folded his hands in front of him on the table and looked at me, his eyes cold and hard. He wasn't wearing any of his piercings and his hair was a lot shorter than the last time I saw him. From the top up, he was wearing a black, v-neck shirt that suited his body well.

"Hello, slut." He said, using the name as if it was normal. I slightly flinch and he noticed, his smile widening a bit. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms behind his head in a relaxed posture. "I could be asking you the same thing. I'm surprised your _husband_ isn't with you," he said with disgust. "Nor your little body guards."

I stiffened, "They aren't my body guards." I said, even though they kind of were. And man, was I wishing they were here right now. The one time, the one time I leave without them, or even Christian, I find myself in a dangerous situation. My hand inched towards my phone, praying that a text message to Taylor would wake him up.

But before my hand could appear anywhere near my phone, Jack's hand shot out and kidnapped my phone, bringing it back to him. My eyes moved to his and narrowed at him. "Give me my phone, Jack." I demanded and held my hand out. I felt almost proud of myself. My hands were not shaking and I was keeping a straight head and strong tone. Almost like Christian in his CEO manner. I wasn't going to show any weakness, no matter how scared I was or how much of a threat Jack was. I knew he was dangerous, but I pushed that to the back of my mind, not wanting anything to bring my confidence down.

"I don't think so," he said and went back to leaning against the chair. He placed my phone on the seat right next to him, out of sight. "You see, Ana, I was wanting to talk to you. Alone. And if you were to call or text anyone, well, we wouldn't be alone, would we?"

"Maybe I don't want to be alone with you."

In response, he only smiled. "That's okay, we'll be alone in a few hours."

I frowned and my confidence was depleting a little. "What do you mean?" I asked and a hence of fear swept through me. I glanced around me in the diner and noticed that everyone was still minding their own business. Surprisingly the waitress never came back around. Oh, where was she? When Jack cleared his throat, my eyes flickered back to his.

"They can't help you," he said, almost reading my mind.

"I'll scream." I threatened.

He almost laughed and then leaned forward. I wanted to lean back, to get away from him but I stayed glued to my spot, fear keeping me in place. Our faces were mere inches apart from one another when he whispered, "Then I'll shoot you."

I could feel the cool metal pressed up against my leg. Even through the thin fabric of my sweat pants I could tell it was a gun. A gasp erupted through my parted lips. I could feel tears prickle at my eyes but somehow, I kept them back. "What do you want?" I whispered.

Jack leaned back, taking the gun with him. He propped one elbow up on the seat and leaned back, looking comfortable. He looked me dead in the eye and said, "Revenge."

"Revenge?" My mind was going a hundred miles an hour, trying to determine who he wanted revenge on. Maybe me, for making him lose his job and SIP, but for some reason, it didn't seem like that was the only reason.

"Yes, revenge." Jack said. "Sweet revenge that is going to be worth everything."

"Oh who?" I barely whispered. Maybe it wasn't me, but Christian.

As if reading my thoughts, he gave me a side smile and said, "Oh, I think you know. And he will be helpless."

My eyes widen and anger coursed through me, "You can't touch him." I practically hissed. "Whatever your plans are, nothing will work. You won't be able to get a hundred feet near him before Taylor shoots you."

With a soft chuckle that held no amusement, Jack looked at me. "That's where you come in, _honey._ " He spat. "I may not be able to touch him, but you on the other hand, well, it'll be worth every second."

I felt the dread enter my body as I took in what he just said. But before I could say anything, he leaned forward and whispered, "Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" His eyes flickered to the window and my eyes followed. Parked on the side of the street was a black, beat up looking van that had seen better days.

My eyes met Jack's in the reflection and I could feel tears threatening to spill over. I swallowed a few times but my mouth had gone dry. My heart was racing in my chest as I tried to find a solution to get out of this. But what could I do against a gun? And seeing the look my former boss was giving me, I knew he would use it if necessary. And it wasn't just me I had to worry about; he could easily turn the gun and point it at someone else in the restaurant if I didn't comply. And then there is the baby.

I closed my eyes and the tears fell but I did nothing to wipe them away. "I'll go with you," I spoke barely above a whisper. My stomach tightened painfully as I tried to breath.

Jack smiled. "Excellent." He slid out of the booth and stood up, straightening his shirt and looked down at me. "Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smiling but it wasn't of joy or any happy emotion. Instead, his eyes scared me. They held a crazed look to them. When I make no move to get up, his look disappeared and one of anger and impatience appeared. He reached forward and grabbed my arm before yanking me out of the booth. A yelp escaped my lips. "Let's move it, bitch." He said.

I straightened into a standing position and pulled my arm back; rubbing the skin he had held. Slightly irritated and red, I figured a bruise was going to form. I reached over and grabbed my bag, pulling my wallet out and placing a couple of bills on the table to pay for my meal. As soon as I put my wallet back in my bag, Jack snatched my purse away from me. I opened my mouth to protest but his look silenced me.

"Where we're going, you won't need it." He said. I glare at him but kept my mouth shut. "Oh, and give me your hand."

I frowned. "Why?" I asked.

In response, he reached down and grabbed my left hand, jerking it upwards to his face in a painful manner. I winced but said nothing, slightly curious about what he was going to do. And what he did next had my blood boil.

"What're you doing?" I demanded and tried pulling my hand back to me. But I wasn't strong enough or fast enough as Jack slipped my wedding ring off of my ring finger. He threw my hand back in my direction and flung my ring on the table like it was nothing. He then reached into his pocket and dug out my phone, throwing it on the table next to where my wedding ring landed.

"You won't need those either." He said and then grabbed my wrist. He gave a yank to get me to move and then proceeded in dragging my out of the restaurant. I had no option but to follow before he literally dragged me out of the diner.

"Where are we going?" I huffed as I tried to keep up with his fast walk. I stumbled a few times but he kept going without stopping. We exit the diner and traveled across the street to where the black van was parked. He pulled me around back and without releasing my wrist, opened the back doors of the vehicle. Before I had time to peek inside, his grip on me tightened and he threw me inside the van. I yelped and braced myself to land on the cold, hard floor. But what I met was something different. I landed on something firm that had a bounce to it. And immediately I knew what it was.

Jack hopped into the car after me and closed the doors. He looked at me and smiled. "Even for a stupid bitch, you sure are beautiful." I stayed half laying, half crouching on the mattress, afraid that if I moved, he was going to hurt me. He took a few small steps and then dropped down to his knees in front of me. Before I knew what was coming, Jack's hand met my cheek.

"Ah!" From the force of the blow, my head was tossed to the side and I fell fully onto the mattress. My hand reached out and cupped my now stinging cheek and my eyes flickered to his.

"If you think that was bad," he said and shifted my body to where I was lying on my back. "Wait until later." He got on top of me and straddled me. He pulled something out of his pocket and when my eyes caught sight of it, they widened and I began to squirm to get out from under him.

"Hey," he growled out and his free hand immediately sought out both of my wrists, pinning them on the mattress above my head.

"Please, don't do this!" I cried out, fear pulsing through me. "I'll… I'll do anything. But please, Jack, don't do this." Tears slide down my cheeks and I continued to try to move my wrists, my body, anything. But he didn't budge. His strength and his weight combined were far more than I could handle.

Jack glared at me and pulled the object out of his pocket fully. "Oh, shut the fuck up." He said and then showed me what he brought out. "You'll do any and everything I say because you're a fucking whore, and whores deserve to be punished. Now, stop moving and maybe I'll be gentle with you." He folded the rag using his one hand and began to bring it to my mouth. From watching too many movies, I knew what was on the rag and I didn't want to test my judgement.

Despite his words, I continued to move, trying desperately to free myself. But nothing was working. The moment he brought the rag towards my face, I tried my hardest to move away; tilting my head this way and that. I didn't want to be unconscious and have Jack do god knows what to me. If he was going to do something, I wanted to be awake to know.

But after a couple of minutes, Jack got his way and managed to press the white cloth to my face, covering my mouth and nose. At first, I tried not to breath but when my lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen, I gave in and inhaled the chloroform from the rag. Tears continued to stream down my face and within seconds, black little dots appeared in my vision. My movements became sluggish and weak.

"That's better," Jack said as he watched me and weaker and weaker. "Don't worry, little Ana; I'll take great care of you and I won't let anything happen to you until you wake up." His grin was back in place and he licked his lips.

Before the darkness completely took over, I prayed out to anyone who was listening. Praying that Christian would save me. Praying that I would see him one last time and tell him, that no matter what, I love him and always will. The last image I had before I passed out was of my husband on our wedding day, seeing his happy and carefree face. Why couldn't it still be like that?

XxxxX

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades book series nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Christian's POV**

"What the fucking hell do you mean 'you don't know'? Where the hell were you?"

"I… I went to the bathroom, sir. She must have left when I wasn't at my station."

"And you, Ryan? Where were you?"

"I had to take a call sir, so I stepped out for the moment."

Christian ran a hand through his hair and felt like punching someone. He had only woken up an hour ago to a splitting headache from his hangover and to an empty bed. He didn't know what was worse, his hangover or the fact that his wife wasn't anywhere in the apartment or wasn't answering her phone. As soon as he noticed her absence, he was on full alert and searched the whole apartment, asking his team and Mrs. Gail if they had seen her. When they came up empty handed, he sought out the night crew. Maybe she left during the night. And here they were.

He didn't know what to do. Both were logical excuses and he knew better than to question Ryan about the call. He knew that Ryan's seven year old son was in the hospital from the flu that had a mind of its own, so he didn't need to question him, or fire him. But, what about Clay? Christian turned his grey eyes on him and noticed the lad was almost shaking from fear. He was the most recent addition to the crew so he hadn't yet mastered to stay emotionless in conversations.

Instead of firing the man, Christian turned his burning gaze away. His eyes immediately sought out Taylor, who was standing at the bar searching for something on his laptop. "Have you found anything yet?" He snapped, fear wanting to replace the anger. Where was his wife? Is she okay? Did something happen to her? Was she hurt? But he shoved the fear and its questions down. It was easier to stay mad and decide things from there.

Without looking up, Taylor shook his head. "I'm searching her GPS location from her phone."

Christian brought his gaze away and glared at the rest of the staff. "I want everyone out looking for her. If you have to tear this city apart, so be it. If you find anything, you are to call me. Understood?" His employees all nodded their heads and Clay, the newbie, looked away still shaking.

Before he could dismiss them, Gail stood up from her chair at the bar. "Sir, if I may speak freely?" She asked in a calm voice. Taylor glanced up at his girlfriend and then flickered his eyes over to his boss before returning to his search.

Christian grunted but said, "What is it Gail?" His voice had a much calmer tone to it.

Staying confident, she said, "Sir, do you really think it is wise to look for her?" She quickly continued when she noticed her boss's eyes start to narrow. As softly as she could, she elaborated on her statement, "When you left last night, Mrs. Grey was very emotional and her state of mind was not the best. Maybe she went out for a walk to clear her mind and to think things through. Maybe she's at a friend's house or staying with someone."

Before Christian could reply, Taylor piped up. "I found her." Everyone turned to look at him as he continued what he was saying at the same time as closing the laptop and grabbing the keys to the Audi off of the bar. "She's at a diner a couple of blocks from here."

That was all it took. "Let's go." Christian said and stalked off towards the elevators. Sawyer, who had been quiet this whole time, followed quietly. Ryan stayed where he was as well as Clay. Mrs. Jones just watched after them, worry forming on her face.

Once the elevator doors closed, Christian leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He rubbed his forehead, hoping to massage the headache away. But it wasn't helping. He would still be asleep if it wasn't for the nightmare he had last night, waking him up screaming, causing him to have a different headache other than the hangover one. And then let's not forget that his wife wasn't home when he woke up. As soon as he noticed her absence, he jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain in his head and search frantically around the apartment. He called her multiple times, praying that she would answer, but each call would end up at the voicemail. After a while, he knew she wasn't at home. The only evidence the she had been home was the playroom had been opened when he came across it. Her keys and purse was missing, so he knew she was out.

' _Please, Ana, please be okay.'_ He thought. His worst fears were coming to mind. Did she leave him? After everything that had happened, did she actually leave him? The text message was out of anger. She wasn't too thrilled that he had gone to see Elena and that she texted back. And he wasn't even mad at her for going through his phone. Well, maybe a little, but right now he wasn't. He was just angry at himself. How could he be so stupid to walk out on her after she told him that she was pregnant? She needed him and he wasn't there for her. Instead he went out and got drunk.

Without warning, Christian slammed his fists on the wall of the elevator. Neither of his security men flinched or said a word but kept their cool.

Within a couple of seconds, the elevator came to a stop on the bottom level for the garage. The trio walked out and fast walked to the car. Taylor took the driver's side while Sawyer took the passenger and Christian took the back seat. As soon as all doors were closed, Taylor pulled out and made his way to the exit.

"What diner is she at?" Christian asked.

Taylor looked at his boss through the rearview mirror and responded with, "Denny's, sir. And according to the GPS signal, she has been there for quite a while."

Christian let out a sigh of relief. If that was the case then he knew his wife was safe and had been all night. But, just to be on the safe side, he pulled his phone out and went to make a call. When he found the number he was looking for, he hit the dial number and put the phone to his ear. On the third ring, someone picked up.

" _Hello?"_ A sleepy voice muttered.

"Kate, it's Christian. Is Ana with you?" He asked, getting straight to the point. As the best friend of his wife, he knew if Ana had called anyone, Kate would be at the top of the list.

There was a pause on her end of the phone and a rattling noise and then she came back, sounding more alert then when she first answered. " _No, she's not."_ A feeling of dread entered his body for some reason. " _Why? What did you do, Grey?"_

I mentally rolled my eyes but kept my cool as I muttered out, "Ana and I had a fight last night and she's not at home. I was thinking she was with you."

" _Ugh, why do you have to be so stupid?"_ Kate rhetorically asked. But before giving the CEO time to respond, she said, " _I haven't heard anything from her for the last few days. I'll call her and if she answers, I'll tell you. But that's it. Just give her some space because whatever the hell you did, you managed to upset her big time if she left."_

Christian nodded and the two exchanged a few more words before he hung up. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and glared out the window. He didn't have a right to be pissed off at Kate if she did manage to get ahold of Ana. They were best friends and told each other secretes. He had to respect that. And he couldn't be the only one Ana confided in all the time, but still.

"Sir, we're here." Taylor said after a couple of minutes.

Christian blinked his eyes opened a couple of times and realized that they were indeed at the small diner. Taylor had pulled into a parking spot of the semi-crowded restaurant. The three piled out of the car and Christian took the lead and walked over to the entrance. He opened the doors and the smell of breakfast hit his nose hard. His stomach rumbled slightly but he ignored it. Scanning the building, he tried to locate his wife.

"Hi, can I help you?" A waiter came over. He was holding menu's in his hands but gave them a minute before saying, "If you're looking for a party, I can help you with that."

The CEO shook his head and turned his attention towards the younger boy. He had to of been in his early teens from the baby face he still had and the acne that covered his face. "I'm looking for my wife." He said.

The boy thought for a minute and turned around, looking for a woman sitting by herself. "Do you know when she came in?" He asked, turning back when he didn't see anyone sitting by themselves.

"She came in earlier this morning." He looked for a clock on the wall and realized it was only a little after ten in the morning.

The boy opened his mouth and then closed it. "Um, let me go ask someone who's been here longer. I just started my shift about an hour ago." Without another word, the boy left. Christian's gaze followed him until he stopped by a woman who looked as though she was about to leave. She had her purse on her shoulder and a jacket in her hands. As the boy was talking to her, the woman looked his way and checked him out before turning back to the boy and giving her answer. The boy nodded his head and started to walk back with the woman following him.

"What does she look like?" The woman asked in a tired manner when she came to a stop. By the look she was giving him, she got this question a lot.

Christian brought out his wallet, knowing that a picture of his wife would be a lot faster than trying to give a description. With ease, he pulled out a folded four by six photo and opened it to reveal his wife from their honeymoon. She was licking an ice cream cone bought in France and had been laughing. He didn't know why he kept this photo but he did, loving to see how carefree and happy his wife looked. He handed the picture to the waitress who took it and studied it.

After a minute, she handed him the picture back and said, "Yeah she was here earlier, probably around two or three this morning."

Christian's heart sank. "What time did she leave?" He asked.

The woman shrugged her shoulders, "She left with a guy around three forty-five, maybe four." She said. "Though she did leave behind her cell phone and a ring."

"A ring?"

She nodded and then a look of sympathy crossed her face. "Yeah, let me go get it." She disappeared and in a flash she was back. She handed him Ana's cell phone and wedding ring. Christian took it and his heart was beginning to break. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The waitress noticed and said, "I didn't know what was going on, but if it helps any, the guy she was with took her ring off and threw it on the table and she didn't look too happy about it either."

"What did the guy look like?" Taylor asked, piping in.

The woman thought for a moment, biting her cheek as if it would help her remember. After a couple of seconds, she said, "He was about average height and had reddish color hair. He was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans but that's about all I can remember. I tried to approach him when he came in but he waved me off so I didn't really get a good look at him."

Christian stole the phone in his pocket and made a fist around the ring. He masked all emotions and put his professional face on. He wouldn't admit it, but his emotions were going haywire right now. Confusion, anger, sadness. Might as well do what he does best and put a mask on.

Taylor nodded his head at the information and glanced at Sawyer who nodded his own head and left the diner. "Do you remember anything else?" He returned his attention back to the waitress.

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It was a couple of hours ago and I was barely paying attention." She rubbed her forehead and said, "Look, if it's alright, I would like to go home now. I just pulled a graveyard shift and I'm exhausted."

Taylor only nodded his head and stepped aside. However, Christian halted the woman, a thought coming to him, "Please, just answer me one question and we'll leave you alone." The woman raised an eyebrow at him but let him continue. "Do you remember anything about when the guy and my wife left? Anything at all? Did you see what he was driving?"

She sighed heavily but thought about the questions. "I didn't see what he was driving but I do remember one thing. Right when they were leaving, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up rather hard. She had made a noise and he didn't let her go and practically dragged her out of the restaurant." She said and bit her lip. Her eyes found Christian's but he gave nothing away.

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Dee," The waitress said.

"Thank you, Dee." Christian said and turned around to walk away. Taylor was close behind him and together, they walked out of the restaurant and to the car. Sawyer was already in the vehicle with it turned on. The moment they got inside and buckled their seat belts, Christian brought out his cell phone and began to call the one person he knew that could help him solve this weird mystery. "Welch," he barked into the phone, "We got a problem and I need you to hack some security cameras for me."

XxxxX


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the latest chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades book series nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Christian's POV**

He was pacing inside Taylor's office as his security advisor, Welch, was using the laptop. Taylor stood beside the door and Sawyer was near the front door. As of now, the whole place was on lock down because of whatever happened to Ana. Taylor didn't want to take any chances, seeing as how it was more than likely Ana had been kidnapped. Mrs. Jones was in the panic room, worried about everyone. Christian was supposed to be in there as well, seeing as how he could be a target. But of course, he refused.

"Anything yet?" Christian asked, pausing in his pace to look over Welch's shoulder to get a view of the camera footage from the diner.

"Not yet," he replied, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Christian remained quiet as his eyes took in everything on the small screen. The camera they were more focused on had a great angle of the whole diner. Like all security cameras, it was black and white and grainy. But he continued to watch, looking for anything that had to do with his wife.

He couldn't help the feeling of dread enter his system. The description the waitress had given him sounded familiar, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint who it could be. All he knew was that whoever the fucker was had his Ana. He was holding his wife hostage somewhere for some reason and Christian couldn't do anything about it. How was he supposed to find his wife if he didn't have any idea who the kidnapper was? The kidnapper could be doing god knows what to her and he was powerless. He could kill her for all he knows… Her and the baby.

He paused and adverted his gaze away from the screen. The baby. After his talk with Elena, he felt a little more sure of his answer to the pregnancy. He was scared about the child and scared that he wouldn't be a good father. He didn't even know the first thing about taking care of a child! His life with Ana had just started and they had so much to see in the world with one another. But, how were they supposed to do that with a child? This child was going to put a strain on their marriage. Or will it? Will it make their marriage or break it? He heard stories coming from both sides of the view. But, that was with normal people and their normal lives. His life was anything _but_ normal. How could he possibly raise a child?

"Here," Welch clicked on the video with the mouse and the footage came to a pause. Christian turned his attention back to the screen. He saw Ana sitting at a booth by herself drinking what looked to be tea and eating something from a bowl. And by the look of things, she seemed starving with the fork half raised to her mouth. Though the video was too grainy to make any details out.

Welch clicked the mouse again and the video fast forwarded a little and then he stopped it when a second figure came into view. The figure was obviously male from his body structure and his stance but they couldn't identify who he was because his back was turned to the camera. When Christian looked to Ana's face, despite it being graining, he could tell without a doubt that she was scared. She looked to be done with her bowl of whatever and she had her cup of tea in her hand.

"Keep playing it," Christian ordered and Welch followed in suit. He pushed play but this time, he slowed it down so they could watch what was going on at normal speed. Christian wished the video had sound so he could listen to what was being said, but he was stuck with the silence. As the two watched, the male figure sat down right across from his Ana and they began talking. Still, they couldn't see who it was.

As they continued to watch, the two kept their conversations going. But, it changed when the male's hand shot out and grabbed Ana's phone that had been laying on the table. From the look of Ana's face, she wasn't too happy about it and held her hand out to get it back. But she never did. Instead, her hand went back down and her appearance changed. She no longer looked angry but instead, fear crossed her face. They talked for a little while longer before the stranger suddenly stood up. He straightened his shirt before he reached out and grabbed Ana's wrist and forced her to stand up.

Christian curled his hands into fists and he clenched his jaw. He felt a surge of anger fill him from the sight of someone else touching his wife. For hurting his wife.

Back in the video, it showed Ana straighten back up to grab her purse. As she did, she reached in and grabbed a couple of bills and laid them on the table. As soon as she put her wallet back in her purse, the stranger grabbed her again, getting a little growl out of Christian. The video wasn't clear enough to show what happened but Christian could tell it had to do with her wedding ring.

"Sir?" Taylor suddenly piped up from where he stood. "We have a problem."

But Christian didn't turn to his security. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the screen just as the stranger turned around and faced the camera.

"Jack Hyde was granted bail about twelve hours ago." Taylor said but his words didn't affect his boss just yet as Christian finally saw the identity of the stranger.

Welch paused the video on Hyde's face and zoomed in a bit to make sure it was him.

Without a word, Christian slammed his fists on the desk, causing both of his men to slightly flinch. "Why the hell was he granted bail?" He demanded and turned his blazing eyes towards Taylor. All thoughts were on his Ana with that bastard who could be doing god knows what to her. _Ana…_ "And why the fucking hell was I not notified of this earlier?"

"I just got the news, sir."

"Fucking hell…" Christian straightened his back and ran his hand through his hair. So many thoughts were going through his head and didn't know what to do first. He didn't even know what to do. No, that was a lie. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to save his wife and kill the fucker Hyde for going anywhere near her. He wanted to kill him with his bare hands and make the ass hole suffer…

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. Daydreaming was going to get him nowhere. He needed to act. Yes, he needed to act. He needed to do something. They longer they waited around doing nothing, the farther away Ana could be and the more Jack could be doing to her. But what of his family? Did he have them to?

"Call my family," Christian instructed Taylor and could already see him dialing the number. "I need to make sure they are safe." He gave his security team a second, seeing Sawyer walk into the office and Taylor relaying the message to him. But before the he could leave, Christian shook his head. "Scratch that, bring them here. I know they will be safe here." Sawyer nodded his head and already had his phone to his ear, making the call.

"Will the police be involved?" A quiet voice popped up.

Christian turned around and found Gail by the door to the panic room. She was still dressed in her sleepwear and a look of sorrow filled her face. She was leaning against the door frame and her eyes trained on her boss.

"No, they will not. Not while I have anything to do about it." Christian answered and then left the room. As soon as he did, his phone began to ring. With a small fire of hope burning in his chest, he brought out his phone just for that flame to be extinguished. Returning back to his mood but this time putting his CEO face on, he snapped into his phone, "What is it Ros?"

" _About time, Christian!"_ The voice on the other line dared to snap back. _"I've been calling you all morning. It's about the trip to Taiwan. Business is going South over there and…"_

Before she could even finish her statement, Christian cut her off, "Ros, I need you to handle this situation alone." He knew this business trip had been set in stone for the last couple of months, trying to buy them out with millions on the line, but, with the situation he was currently in…

" _What?! What do you mean 'alone'? Christian, we are talking about-,"_

"I know very damn well what we are talking about Ros. And I told you to do it alone." He ran a hand through his hand and paused to take a breath, trying to calm his anger. "Look, I am having a family emergency so leaving the country is not on my to-do list at the moment. You are the only person at the office that I can trust with this matter. If you need to, grab Travis and take him with you."

There was a pause on her side of the phone. And then a huff. Finally, " _Fine. I'll call you if anything happens. And I hope everything goes well for you, Christian. I'll hear from you soon."_ And she hung up.

Christian clicked his phone off and stopped against the wall in the hallway. He leaned against it and signed heavily. He totally forgot about his trip to Taiwan. It was the last thing on his mind. But, he wouldn't have to worry about this trip. Ros was going to have no problem with it; otherwise he wouldn't have sent her. He trusted her. Because of her, some of the biggest requisitions at Grey Enterprises Holding Inc have been broken by her and her alone. Doubting her was like doubting his own company. Ros could get the job done.

He slipped his phone into his pocket and looked up to the ceiling. He just needed to focus on his Ana and getting her home safely. Once that was done, normal problems will come back. But until then, his sole mind was fixed upon her.

XxxxX

About an hour later, Escala was packed with many faces. More security was swarming the apartment as well as the family members. No one knew what was going on and they were huddled in the living room.

"What the hell is going on?" Kate demanded as soon as Christian walked into the room. She stood up from sitting next to Mia and Grace on the couch and almost stormed over to her future brother-in-law. "Does this have to do with Ana? Where is she?"

Keeping his CEO face on and not letting any emotion show, Christian looked at each of his family members. His father was leaning against the couch with a hand resting on his wife's shoulder. Both of them looked worried and knew something was wrong. Mia was sitting next to mom, worry etched on her face as well and she glanced around the room at everyone else. Elliot was near the tv, arms crossed at his chest and he tried to hide his own worry with a frown. Even Ethan, Kate's brother was here. He was sitting on the love seat by himself, watching his sister cautiously.

"Honey, what is going on here?" Grace asked as she remained sitting down. "Where is Ana?"

Taking a deep breath, Christian finally said, "Ana has been abducted earlier this morning." He had to try to keep his voice from cracking and the tears from forming but it didn't work. He still couldn't believe that his beautiful Ana was gone. And it was his fault. He pushed her to where she left and then a dangerous lunatic was out on the streets and took her. It was all his fault.

A collective gasps was hear in the room and his mom covered her mouth. Kate looked as if she had been slapped and took a step back. Only Carrick looked unaffected as he said, "By whom?"

"Jack Hyde."

"Ana's former boss?" Ethan asked and his frown deepened. "But wasn't he thrown in jail?"

Elliot uncrossed his arms and took a step away from the TV. "Yeah, he was. For sabotaging Charlie Tango and setting a fire to the Gray manner. Not to mention he was arrested for breaking into your home. Who granted him bail?"

Christian shook his head and then proceeded to take a seat on the couch next to Mia. As soon as he sat down, his sister took one of his hands into hers and said, "Don't worry, Christian; we'll find her. You have some kick butt security guys that are awesome at what they do. They'll find her." She tightened her grip on his hand and all he could do was nod his head.

Kate frowned as she listened to the details. She remained standing and looked towards the man who her best friend married not too long ago. She didn't understand. Why did her friend get kidnapped? What did she do to get treated that way. Before she even thought it through, she blurted out, "What did you do, Christian?"

All eyes seem to fix on her, all except one. His grey eyes remained glued on the floor.

"I don't think Christian did anything, sis." Ethan said, trying to relax his sister. "We're talking about some psychopath that has his eyes fixed on ruining Christian's life."

But she ignored him. When she didn't get an answer, she repeated herself, her frown deepening and using a voice filled with slight venom. "What did you do?"

"Kate, dear," Grace tried and stood up, about to make her way over to her to comfort her. But she didn't get a chance when Kate cut her off.

"No, I want to know why my best friend is missing and he has something to do with it." If she hadn't been watching, she would have missed the slight flinch Christian gave. "You called me this morning, telling me that Ana wasn't at home because you two had a fight. What did you do to cause her to leave? What did you say to her?"

Christian didn't bother looking up as he calmly stated, "That doesn't concern you, Kate."

"Like hell it does!" Kate practically yelled. "My best friend is missing and you're the one that caused her to leave the safety of her home because she was too hurt to stay." The room became quiet as all eyes were on Christian. "Now, tell me what you said to Ana."

All eyes turned towards Christian and no one spoke a single word. A few minutes pass by and finally, he looked up from the floor. He didn't want to reveal anything but what would it matter? He stood up and looked directly at his sister-in-law. In an almost dull voice, he finally told her, "Ana is pregnant." Without waiting for a response, he walked out of the room, leaving his family in a stunned silence. \

XxxxX

A little while later, Grace found her son in the kitchen sitting at the bar with a cup of what looked like alcohol in his hand. His back was hunch and he was staring at his cup while he twirled the liquid around and watched the ice shift every couple of seconds. As she walked up, she heard her son sigh heavily and took a long drink from his cup.

"It's a little early to be drinking, don't you think?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

Christian shrugged one of his shoulders and took another drink before setting the now empty glass on the counter top. He ran a hand through his hair before he dropped both hands on the table in front of him and bowed his head.

Grace bit her lip and reached forward and placed a hand on his arm, trying to bit back the disappointment when he slightly flinched, but never pulled away. "Oh, honey, I hate seeing you like this." She said.

In a bitter-filled voice, Christian whispered, "it's worse on the inside." He clinched his hands into fists for a brief moment and squeezed his eyes shut. Grace watched, unsure of what to say. But, before she could figure it out, he spoke again, this time his voice cracked, "What do I do, mom? I don't want to lose her. She is everything to me."

Grace watched her son for a second. Never in her whole life, had she seen him this torn up about anything. And for him to suddenly be acting like this, so much had to of changed. Speaking slowly, as if she didn't want to frighten him away, she said, "What happened when you and Ana fought? Why did you two fight for?"

He didn't say anything. After a minute or two, when it was still quiet, she opened her mouth to rephrase the question when he finally spoke, "It was about the baby."

"What about it?"

"I… I said some awful things. And then I walked out on her."

A gasp was heard and Grace covered her mouth. She frowned and then became slightly angry, "Christian, why?"

"I was so angry." He then turned his gaze to his mom and some of her angry subsided as she watched the tears roll down his face. "I was so angry at her for getting pregnant that I thought she did it on purpose. I said horrible things, mom. And I walked out on her! I got scared and angry and I couldn't think. I left her and now she's gone. She's gone and in the hands of a psychopath! Who knows what he could be doing to her."

"Oh, honey," Grace opened her arms and Christian leaned forward. She pulled her son in a tight hug and told him, "We will find her, Christian. You have an amazing and trusted security team. They will do anything in their power to bring her home and you know that. They will find her and she will be home before you know it. Just give them your trust and faith."

For the next half hour, the two stayed where they were, talking to each other. No one disturbed them or even tried, leaving the two alone. It wasn't until later, when Taylor stepped into the room, his face looking grim. Christian looked up and wiped the tears away from his face before standing up.

"Sir, this just arrived."

Christian took a small, white envelope from his security and noticed that his name was written in it with black ink. Before opening it up, he glanced over to his mom who stood up from her chair but did not move. "Who delivered it?"

"We don't know. It was left at the office downstairs and they called us about five minutes ago. They didn't see who brought it in."

With a sense of dread, Christian turned the envelope over and opened it.

XxxxX

 **Until next time!**

 **Man, this chapter was so difficult to write. Took forever and I almost gave up with his point of view. But, finally, I got it done! If you notice anything wrong or something doesn't make sense, please let me know. It's always the hard chapters that don't make sense, and I know why.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** **Language and this is the start of the sexual part. This will be lighter in this chapter, other words it's not that bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades book series nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter Five**

Waking up should be refreshing, relaxing and something to look forward to. I would have to disagree with that statement. My head was heavy and pounding against my skull and everything felt fuzzy. I tried to open my eyes but it took too much strength that they remained closed. I could barely feel the rest of my body, hell, I couldn't even move my fingers! The longer I tried to move a finger, a toe, or even pry my eyes a fraction, the more I realized how easier it did become.

After what felt like hours, when in reality was probably only a couple of minutes, I managed to open my eyes just a fraction. The first thing I came across was the dim light. What should have hurt my eyes was actually soothing. I remember reading after being asleep for so long, bright lights would hurt the eyes to an extreme. But, I guess I wasn't in the normal situations that all books seem to come up with. The fraction slowly turned into opening my eyes all the way.

I was staring down at my bare skin of my legs for a couple of seconds and then blinked my eyes a couple of times. The blurriness of my vision slowly was becoming clearer as well as the fog in my head. As my eyes moved from starring at my knees, they travelled upwards to the bare skin of my thighs, then up to the black panties that I was wearing.

' _What the…'_ I thought and my eyes snapped opened. My eyes travelled up the rest of my body to find a black tank top with no bra. Fear surged through me. What happened to my clothes from before? I don't remember ever putting a black top on. The last thing I was wearing was a tee shirt and sweat pants. The black panties are the same… but where was my bra? Where are my pants?

My eyes dart up and scanned the room I was in. With the poor lighting, I was still able to make out everything in the room. I was sitting in a chair, bound by rope to the both of my hands and feet, in what looked to be the middle of the room. Off to the sides, a desk was covered in papers and a laptop that was left opened. The screen was black, looking as if it was off, but looks could be deceiving and could just be asleep. Next to it was a lamp on its right side, but off to its left, a window was covered in blue, black out curtains. No wonder it was so dark. I turned my head to my left and noticed a mini fridge was on the ground. Trying with all my might, I tried to see what was behind me but wasn't able to move that far. Returning my gaze back to looking forward, I noticed a door in the left hand corner. A door!

Despite the fact that I was just beginning to regain all feeling in my limbs, I struggled to break free of my bonds. I twisted my wrists, trying to find the knot to attempt to try and untie it. My only results were bruising wrists.

"Ow," I whimpered from the tight bonds. I tried to wiggle my ankles but found that each one was tied up separately to each leg of the chair. Tears began to gather in my eyes as I gazed frantically around me, wondering what I could do to escape.

My heart thumped painfully in my chest as I remembered what had happened. Jack… Jack was the reason why I was here and bound to a chair! Last I remembered was receiving a surprise visit from him at Denny's. We talked and then he led me to his car. He threw me inside and pressed the rag drenched in chloroform against my mouth. But, what else did he do to me while I was out?

A tear slid down my face and I squeezed my eyes shut, mentally doing a physical checkup. From what I gathered, I didn't feel sore or wasn't hurting in any place other than my wrists and ankles. That was a good thing, right?

But what about Blip? Was he/she okay? Judging from my body feeling fine, I still didn't know if Jack had done something to me while I was unconscious. He could have hurt Blip! A spark of anger filled me. There wasn't anything I could do at the moment, but just wait.

When I reopened my eyes, I stared at the wall in front of me and realized I was staring back at myself. There… there was a mirror on the wall that I hadn't noticed before. But, I stared into it and found a woman starring back, wearing all black with pale skin showing. Her hair was hanging lose all around her and her expression looked one of misery and pain. Pain from the situation she was in. Would she ever get out of it? Would she live to see the day she was free?

I shook my head, mentally rolling my eyes at how pathetic I was for thinking in third person. The situation was bad, yes, but there was no reason to be thinking that way. Christian was going to come for me. He was. No, he is. He had to of realized I was missing by now, right? It must be morning, or even afternoon. He would have woken up and noticed my absence and send out the hounds of hell to look for me. That's what he does. He goes ballistic over every little thing. That was my Fifty.

But… We had a fight hours before my abduction. Would he even attempt to look for me? He reacted in a way I had not expected, how would he take the baby news when he became sober again?

 _And didn't he have a plane to catch to Taiwan today?_ My inner voice haunted my thoughts.

Tears ran down my face as I realized the truth. He did tell me he had a business trip that he had to attend. Did… did he already leave for that? Was he still angry when he woke up that he ignored my absence and left for his trip?

"No," I whispered and shook my head. No, I needed to stop thinking like that. Where did that even come from? I knew Christian was angry because I became pregnant, but he still loves me and he is going to notice that I'm not home and try calling me. Maybe he found my cell phone by now. Maybe he knows I've been kidnapped. Maybe…

My shoulders hunched over and I bowed my head. Maybe it's only been a few hours and Christian wasn't even awake. Who knows how much time has passed by since I've been unconscious. There was no clock in the room and I couldn't tell if it was morning or not with the curtains being closed. I was useless at the moment.

My tears stopped after a while and the remains dried up on my cheeks. I lifted my head once more and gazed into the mirror. Nothing had changed but I just stared at myself, pity forming for my own sake. Here I was, bound incredibly tight to a chair, unable to move, and I was feeling sorry for myself. But, what else was there to do?

"About time you woke up."

The voice startled me and brought me out of my haze. I whipped my head over to where the voice came from and stared into the piercing blue eyes and felt froze. Jack stood by the door, leaning against the frame and had one hand in the pocket of his jeans that looked to be the same pair when we had talked, whenever that was.

"Jack…" My voice was hoarse and I quickly licked my lips and stared at him.

Said name smirked and pushed off of the door and sauntered over to me. With each step he took, the more that dread creeped into my system. I didn't like the way he was looking at me, as if I was some cornered mouse and he was the cat coming in for the kill.

When he stopped in front of me, he bent down and stuck his face mere inches from mine. His eyes bore into mine and I looked away. I could smell the faint scent of alcohol on his breath.

"You know, you look beautiful when you're asleep." He muttered and his hand gently grabbed some of my hair and ran it between his fingers. I kept my face turned away from him and remained quiet. But, apparently he didn't like the silence and grabbed my chin and forced me back to look at him. "But, you look even better tied up to a chair, helpless." His eyes traveled down my body.

I pulled my chin out of his grasp and asked, "What do you want, Jack?"

"Ugh," Jack straightened up and rolled his eyes. Before I could even blink, his hand reached out and made a loud slapping sound against my cheek. "Why is it always that question with you?" He yelled.

My head was thrown to the side and I felt tears burn in my eyes but I refused to let them fall in front of him. Slowly, I glanced back at him and glared. My check stung and there was nothing I could do about it. "Maybe because I want to know why you kidnapped me?" I spat, trying to keep brave. That was the only way I was going to survive this whole ordeal. I need to stay brave and not let too many emotions show. When he first found me, I was a mess and he took advantage of it. I couldn't let that happen again.

Jack smiled again and crossed his arms behind his back before walking away from me. He began to pace around me, but not before going over to the desk and did something. With his back to me, I couldn't see anything that he was doing. He was over there for a mere minute before he walked away and began his pace once more. When I was able to see what he did, I notice no difference. The laptop still looked the same as well as the papers.

"And like I told you; I want revenge." He answered me. He walked behind me when he spoke and came to a brief stop in front of me. I looked up at him. "You need to start listening, you stupid bitch. I hate repeating myself." I saw his hand move and squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to feel the sting of his hand again. But, what I felt this time had my eyes pop open and a small gasp escape from my lips. This pain wasn't like before. What was a tiny sting, almost like getting stung by a bee from before, this time was worse, much worse.

Jack held the small knife in his hand and smirked at me. His eyes were on my cheek and I could feel a small line of warmth slide down and drip off of my chin. It hit my leg and when I looked down, a small dot of red puddled on my thigh.

"This will be the start of a beautiful revenge." Jack muttered and held the knife at my throat.

XxxxX

What felt like hours later, when in reality was only minutes, Jack took a step back. He dropped the knife on the ground and the noise caused me to flinch. Many new cuts littered my body and blood was everywhere. The pain was the worst I have ever experienced. I've only ever cut my finger on a knife from cooking in the kitchen, and at the time, that was the worst pain I have ever felt. But, having that all over my arms and legs, that had to take the icing from the cake.

"The marks aren't that deep," Jack said as he reached into his pocket and brought out a camera. "So you aren't gonna bleed to death. Not yet, anyways." He smiled and then held the camera up. By the looks of it, the camera looked like one of those cheap and disposable ones you could buy at a corner store. I hadn't seen one of those since I was younger.

"Now, smile for the camera. This one is going to your dear husband." And he clicked the button a couple of times.

He stepped aside and I could hear him turning the film. As soon as he moved, I glanced to the mirror right across from me. I bit my lip and could tell Christian was going to flip when he caught sight of the picture. Blood was everywhere and I looked like crap from the cuts all over my visible skin to my expression.

"Does it hurt?" Jack asked and he was behind me.

"W-what do you think?" I snapped and could feel his hands on my bare shoulders. Just from his touch, I felt shivers run along my spine. He didn't seem to notice as he walked around me, camera gone, and his hands slid across my bare skin.

Jack stopped to the side of me and he placed on hand on my thigh while the other travelled down my shoulder and came to a stop on my…

I gasp and tears gather in my eyes. I tried to roll my shoulders, trying to get him to remove his hand from my breast but just from the movement, I felt a little pain from the knife wounds and his hand squeezed. Immediately I stopped all movement and my breath caught in my throat.

"You like that, don't you?" He whispered and squeezed again. His thumb lightly ran over my nipple through the thin fabric of my top a couple of times.

"P-please, J-Jack. Stop." I whimpered and couldn't help but let a few tears slide down my cheeks. This felt wrong. Very wrong. I only ever had one man touch me and having another touching felt… It felt like… I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing for my husband.

Jack moved his hand again but this time, placed his hand down my shirt and found what he was looking for. He squeezed it and then cupped it. "You have very soft skin, Ana." He said and his voice dropped a little. "You don't mind if I do this, do you?" He mocked and squeezed once again, though this time harder and managed to make me cry out. "No, of course you don't." His thumb once again traced my nipple and I couldn't stop it from responding.

Silent tears fell from my face and dripped off of my chin and onto my lap. I couldn't do anything but sit here and let my former boss feel me up. There was nothing I could do. And that was when the scenarios popped into my head. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, wishing for it all to stop.

And just like that, Jack removed his hand. When I blinked my eyes open, I saw him already standing and he glanced down at me.

"I'll be back in a few hours. And that's when the fun will really start." He said and then turned around. I watched him through blurry eyes as he reached the door and opened it. He didn't look back as he closed the door and was gone.

As soon as the door closed, I realized I was alone… Again. And that's when the water show started. I cried heart wrenching sobs. I cried because I was scared. I cried because I was hurt. I cried because I knew what Jack was planning on doing to me when he came back. I cried for myself. And I cried because I was never going to see Christian again in the same light.

Before I knew it, I cried myself into a deep, dreamless sleep.

XxxxX

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades book series nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Christian's POV**

Very slowly, he pulled the contents of the envelope out and held it in his hands. He could hear his mom say something but he couldn't hear what she said as he stared at the folded piece of paper and a picture. Before turning the picture over, he slowly opened the paper and found a few words written in the middle of the page with a black marker. His heart pounded against his chest as he read the words.

Should have taken better care of what belongs to you, Baby bird.

There was no name or anything else left on the paper, even when he turned it over. He looked up and met Taylor's eyes. Of course, his security held no emotions on his face but stayed very neutral but having worked with the guy for years, Christian could see a bit of curiosity and concern. Without exchanging words, he handed the paper to Taylor who took it and read it over and flipped it over as well. Then his eyes met Christian's again.

"Christian?" Grace called out cautiously. Neither man turned to her but she took a few steps towards them and spoke again. "What is it? Does it have something to do with Ana?"

Assuming the others sensed something was wrong, the rest of the family entered the living room and stopped when they realized something was happening.

"What's going on?" Kate asked. She saw her future brother-in-law holding something and asked again, "What're you holding?"

"Taylor?" Another voice asked and Sawyer came into view. Following closely behind him was Welch. The two walked over to Taylor and their boss, as well as Carrick. They stopped a foot from the two and Taylor handed the paper to the father.

Carrick read the note and sighed, looking up. "I still don't understand why he is calling you Baby Bird."

Christian didn't answer anyone as he finally flipped the picture over, revealing what was taken. He stopped breathing. A wave of dizziness overtook him as he stared at the photo and he had to reach out to hold onto something before he fell. Luckily, the wall was closest to him and he kept himself upright using his hand. He could hear the concern in everyone's voice when they called his name but he blocked it all out. He stared at the picture and his chest began to hurt. His stomach wasn't feeling too well either, but whatever he had in there, he kept it down.

In the picture, his wife sat in a chair, her legs tied separately to the legs of the chair and her wrists behind her back. From how she sat, it didn't look comfortable. But he tried not to focus too much on that. What really caught his attention was the blood. All along her body were scratches with blood at each one. And laying carelessly on the ground, was a bloody knife. From the picture, Christian couldn't tell how deep the wounds were, but they had to of been a little deep to cause as much blood as it did. In the picture, Ana looked pale. Paler than usual. She was hunched forward but was looking at the camera with a look of pain. Her hair hung in her face like curtains and he wanted ever so much to push her hair out of her face.

"Ana…" He whispered and could feel the tears prickle his eyes. He closed his eyes and the hand holding the photo closed into a fist, crumpling the only evidence that his beloved wife was still alive.

What had he done to deserve this? What had _Ana_ done to deserve this? This should have never happened. She should be at home, with him, curled up in bed making love to one another or just talking or eating or something! This shouldn't have happened. But it did. Because of him. He reacted so horrible to the news of the baby that he practically shoved his wife out of the house. It was because of him that she was kidnapped and being tortured. He was the reason she was in pain and bleeding.

Suddenly, a ball of rage erupted inside of him. Ana was being hurt and he wasn't doing anything about it. It had only been less than a day she disappeared and she was already hurt beyond what he imagined. And here he was just sitting on his ass crying.

His eyes flashed opened and they immediately sought out Taylor's who was on edge. "I want to know every detail on how this letter came to us." He said, fighting back the tears and just letting the anger take over. "I want you to track it down. I don't give a fuck on how, but I want everything."

"Sir, we've-," Sawyer made the mistake and tried to cut in.

But Christian turned his cold gaze on him and yelled, "I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES! We are finding my wife if it's the last thing I do. Hack the cameras of the apartment and see who the fucker was that dropped the letter off. Someone had to of done it. And then hunt that bastard down!"

Sawyer set his mouth into a line and nodded his head. "Yes sir." He turned around and along with Welch who stayed quiet through the whole thing, the two of them headed back to the office.

Taylor waited until his boss turned to him and then told him, "Don't worry sir, we won't rest until Mrs. Grey has returned home safely." Without waiting for a comment, he followed after the other two to his office.

As soon as all three of his security team left him, the anger still hadn't resided. Giving it no second thought, Christian punched the wall with his fist, the crumpled picture still in his hand. He could hear the concern emitting off of his family but he paid them no heed. He bowed his head, wishing, no, praying that he could find his wife and hold her in the safety of his arms. He would give anything to have her back. Anything.

"Ana…" He whispered.

XxxxX

 **Ana's POV**

I don't know what woke me up first, the growling of my stomach or the light that randomly hit my face. But whatever it was, it didn't matter when I felt the cool rush of liquid hit my face. I gasp at the impact and my eyes fluttered opened. But almost immediately they closed.

"It's time to wake up, bitch." A masculine voice growled out somewhere to my right. I heard a rustle of paper and then the noise of a computer waking up.

Slowly, I tried to open my eyes again, but the bright light was making it nearly impossible. _Just relax_ , I told myself as my eyes continued to remain closed. I could feel the water drip off of my face but tried my best to ignore it. I took a deep breath through my nose and forced my limbs to relax some from their tense stance. My head pounded in my skull from the rude awakening and I tried to breath slowly to loosen it up. _Relax._

Little by little, I could feel the tension slowly leaving my body and I managed to part my eyes just the slightest. Squinting, I stared at the floor in front of me and realized with a start that the light was far too bright to be the light switch. Blinking multiple times, I lifted my wet face up and towards the source of the light. I stared for a second at the blur of light.

After blinking my eyes a couple of more times, I stared at the window and realized the curtains were pulled back, revealing a world of color. I could see trees and a playground and a street. I could even see people a little ways away, going on about their daily life. Behind the playground was an opened field and then a forest. Everything was green and beautiful. And judging from the shadows being casted off from the playground and trees and even the people, the sun was going down. So it must be evening, maybe around six or seven?

The longer I stared through the window, the more I realized how familiar the scenery looked. A picture of chocolate ice cream melting into a puddle on the ground filled my head and a loving laugh that had filled my stomach with butterflies at the time graced me with a small smile. But as soon as the vision filled my head, it was ripped away when the light and the scenery suddenly vanished.

I blinked my eyes to adjust to the darkness and then the dim light of the room. Slowly, I turned my head slightly to the right and realized Jack had pulled the curtains closed and then proceeded to walk back over to his desk. He didn't make any eye contact with me nor did he even acknowledge me. My eyes travelled back to the now closed window and a stab of disappointment entered my stomach.

"Alright you stupid, wench, it's time to get started." Jack said and I turned my head back towards my captor. I didn't notice it before, but he wasn't wearing a shirt. Or shoes. He only wore a pair of black skinny jeans with the button undone. A wave of fear filled me up, replacing my disappointment from the window. Jack noticed my look and smirked. He began walking towards me with his hands buried in his back pockets.

I licked my lips and managed to say, "Get s-started with what?" I noticed how weak and pathetic I sounded and apparently he did too.

Jack came to a stop behind me and I could feel him begin to mess with the rope that painfully binds me to the chair. As he worked on the knot, he said, "Time to get started with the next part of my revenge."

I swallowed what little saliva I had in my mouth and the fear was growing and began to twist the insides of my stomach. What was his next part? But seeing as how my captor was dressed, wearing pretty much nothing, I could already picture what he was wanting to do. I felt my hands get loose as well as my legs.

Before I knew it, my bonds were off. Just as the thought of escaping popped into my head, I felt his hand on my arm, painfully lifting me to my feet. I cried out and stumbled. I didn't get the chance to straighten myself before Jack yanked me forward, almost having me fall face first, before he yanked me again in a different direction. I tried to fight against him, to make his hold on me loosen, but I didn't get the chance. With a mixture of feeling so weak and in pain and from how he kept jerking me, any attempts of freedom disappeared.

Jack pulled me to the other side of the room, the only area in which I couldn't see. But, as soon as I caught sight of what it held, I really did try and struggle. Despite my strength being low, I still tried. I stopped walking and using my free arm, I tried to hit him in the arm, wishing he would just release me. I struggled and twisted and moved but it was all fruitless.

"Will you stop?" Jack nearly yelled at me. We got closer to our destination and my attempts came to a halt when Jack threw me with enough force that I fell forward and fell onto the awaiting mattress. Air escaped from my lungs and I could feel the little cuts that were slowly healing, ache all over from the landing. Quickly, I struggled to sit up and to turn around to face my former boss when I suddenly felt his weight on my back.

"Please, stop!" I cried out and wiggled like a worm trying to escape death.

Ignoring my plea, Jack grabbed me by the hair and forcefully pulled my head back. A yell came from my opened mouth and my breathing became pants as I could feel the warm liquid run down my face. I could feel Jack's hot breath next to my ear.

"And why would I do that?" He asked. His free hand snaked across my side and grabbed the hem of my top from the front. "I've been wanting to do this ever since your interview. You remember how I told you that I had to practically beg Elizabeth to hire you, right?" He didn't wait for an answer as he shoved my head away and used his now free hand to grab another side of my shirt. He yanked my top off, exposing my bare chest and I couldn't do anything about it. He kept talking, "I had to blackmail her to ensure you got the job. And then you did and everything was going according to plan."

He threw my top over to the side and then pushed me back down onto the bed. "Up until your stupid husband stepped in and messed everything up!" He nearly growled the last part and using no mercy, grabbed my panties and ripped them off. He nearly tore them from the amount of force he used, but by some merciful, they stayed intact. He threw them next to where my top laid crumpled on the ground. "The trip to New York was all planned out, especially since I had your e-mails."

Tears continued to slid down my face. I tried my best to move my arms but each time, nothing happened. As soon as I moved one arm, Jack would smack me whether it be the back of the head of the back. I was in a useless situation. I couldn't do anything.

Jack grabbed both of my wrists using one hand and I cried out as soon as his rough, calloused hand touched the bruised skin on my wrists. But, despite my cry of pain, he ignored me and roughly pulled them above my head. I tilted my head upwards and hadn't seen it before. A piece of what looked to be wire, was dandling from the wall, connected to it somehow. The other end, the part where Jack was bringing my wrists, looked jagged and rusty. I didn't want to make assumptions, but I knew this couldn't be good. This was going to hurt.

Hurt didn't even cover the amount of pain I was in when Jack began to tie my wrists together with the wire. I struggled to free my hands, knowing fully well that it wouldn't make a difference if I struggled or not. My outcome was going to be the same regardless of what I did, but I couldn't just lay here and let him do this to me without a fight, could I?

"Will you stop moving?" Jack growled out. He released my wrists for a split second only to hit me upside the head, hard enough to where I could see black dots in my vision. My struggles died down to where I could feel Jack continue to bind my wrists, more painfully than before, but couldn't move my wrists.

"P-please, Jack. S-stop," I cried out. My vision came back to me but my head was pounding.

With my wrists secured by the wire, Jack sat up straight and smacked me on the ass. I could feel the sting from his hand when he removed it and then shifted to where he wasn't sitting on me anymore. I breathed a sigh of relief that I could breathe normally again. But, it was short lived before I felt his hands on my ankles. I didn't have time to glance downwards before I could feel him lift me and when I blinked, I was now starring up at the ceiling.

I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain as the wire bit into my already sore skin. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes and slide silently down my face. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me, but I sent a small little prayer that Christian would come barging into the door any minute and beat the shit out of Jack. And then save me from this nightmare.

But not only me, but Little Blip. I knew that only being five weeks pregnant, nothing could hurt my baby, but I knew the emotions and the stress could cause a miscarriage. The thought caused a lump to form in my throat. I knew the time was bad to have a child, but ever since I discovered that I was pregnant, a bond was formed and I came to love the child. No matter what. Even if Christian didn't want the child, I still did. And I didn't want anything to happen to it.

' _Please Christian, please come and save us. Please.'_ I thought out in desperation.

I opened my eyes and found Jack starring down at my naked body with a pervert look to his eyes. He licked his lips and I couldn't help but try to cover myself, using my legs and making sure they were closed. I starred up at him with fearful eyes and watched helplessly as his gazed travelled up and down my body, multiple times.

"You know, I've waited months to see you naked." Jack said and very slowly, pulled his shirt off over his head, all the while keeping his eyes now locked with mine. "It would have been sooner if your damned husband didn't interfere with our trip to New York."

The New York trip seemed so far away from now but even then, I was thankful that my stubborn and controlling husband cancelled that trip. I really didn't know what I could have gotten myself into if I had gone. But, isn't this basically what would have happened?

Jack began to unbutton his jeans and continued to talk, "But here we are. I am in full control and there is nothing you or your stupid husband or his stupid security can do about it." He pulled his pants down and tossed them to the side, next to his shirt. He was naked now, just like me and I could feel myself tensing for what was about to come. "You are mine, Ana," he said and my eyes widen. "You are mine and I am going to show you just what I am capable of."

I could feel the lump in my throat get bigger and my breathing hitch. No, I wasn't his! I was Christian's and only Christian's!

Seeing my expression, he grinned and began to caress his pride and joy. "Oh yes, Ana. You are mine. That is, until I get what I want." He slowly knelt down and I could feel the mattress dip on my sides of me.

"W-what exactly, do you want?"

"I want to see you get what you deserve." He said and his face grew a little mad. "You took SIP from me. You took my life, so, I'll take what I want from you." He released himself and then both of his hands were on my legs and I could feel him start to open my legs. I tried my best to keep them closed, I even tried to kick him, but nothing worked. Before I knew it, Jack pried my legs apart and moved them to where I was fully exposed. Keeping his hands on my legs, his eyes stared. I could see him lick his lips.

A whimper escaped my lips and Jack's eyes found mine again. He smiled, but it wasn't one of kindness but cruelty. He smirked and said, "I'm taking you, you little bitch. This should have been me, anyways. His life should have been mine!" His smile was gone and I frowned at him. What did he mean? Before I could question him, a look flashed through his eyes. And the look terrified me.

I bit back my fear and tried to question him, to keep him talking. I knew what my fate was going to be, but it didn't hurt to try to push it back some. Sometimes in the movies, before the hero died, he would keep the enemy talking and that was what usually saved the hero. I'm not saying I was in a movie, but it couldn't hurt to try.

"W-why do you say that?" I asked. For once, my tears stopped producing and my eyes dried up some. I knew it wouldn't be for long, but that was okay.

Jack scooted closer to me and his hands softly caressed my legs and then the inside of my thighs. A shiver travelled up my spine and goosebumps appeared all over. He continued to touch me and practically hissed, "Because it should have been me that got adopted!" When I caught sight of his eyes, they were wide with rage. "I had been there longer, not him. I should have been the one who was adopted. But because I wasn't, he's going to pay. I'm going to fuck his slut of a wife," I flinched, "and then I'm going to become rich. How does five million dollars for your freedom sound?" He asked me.

Five million dollars? But even as I thought about it, I knew Christian would do anything, give anything for my freedom. That was just who he was. But still, five million dollars? That was a lot of money.

I opened my mouth to question him about the adoption. I knew he was talking about Christian, and I knew my husband was adopted, but were they in the same foster care? Why…?

"I'm tired of you opening that mouth," Jack growled out and then proceeded to shove some sort of cloth in my mouth to gag me. I wiggled my head and then tried to push the object out using my tongue but for some reason, it didn't budge. The cloth began to absorb what little liquid I had in my mouth until it was completely dry. "And now that you won't keep pestering me with questions, how about we get this show started?"

XxxxX


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning! This chapter begins the rape scene. If you are not comfortable with reading it, I'll post a small summary of this chapter next chapter in the Author's Note section. I really don't care if you're going to flame this chapter. I see this as an expansion of my writing; the next step. It'll be my first time writing a scene like this and if you notice anything off, please let me know.**

 **But, towards the end of the chapter, there's a flashback section that's very important. In it will have no sex but valuable info. Feel free to read it, it's marked off and you should be able to find it easily.**

 **Other than that, thank you for reading! It has been amazing getting a lot of positive feedback on this story. So once again, thank you!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades book series nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Ana's POV**

His hands were everywhere on me. First caressing my inner thighs and then roughly travelling upwards. I was in between him, unable to move; trapped. My hands wiggled uselessly in their bind and I cried at the pain I was causing myself. But, I didn't care. I don't want to be tainted by Jack. I didn't want him touching me, I didn't want him inside me! This wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to happen. Christian should be the only one to do this to me, not someone else. Christian should be the only one to see me naked, to be able to touch me in the same exact places Jack was.

My breath hitched in my dry throat when Jack grabbed one of my breasts and squeezed. I tried to move my chest, to turn sideways but without any warning, I felt his weight on top of me, pinning me to the mattress. Any air still in my lungs vanished and I tried to gasp for air but the cloth in my mouth made it hard to. I had to stop messing with the strange fabric in my mouth because the taste wasn't pleasant. I couldn't even describe what it tasted like nor did I want to even try. It was leaving a bitter taste in my mouth and there was nothing I could do to get it out.

I looked down at Jack and found him watching me. I looked away, up to where my hands were bonded. I continued to try to move them, but as I watched the wire only dug deeper into my skin.

"It's useless to escape, you know," Jack said and when I glanced back down, I didn't find his eyes on me. Instead, his mouth was on my neck, gently licking it at first and then I felt a slight pinch as he softly bit my skin. I wanted to move my neck, to cringe away from him, but I wasn't able to. The moment I started to move, he began to suck on my neck and the feeling felt alien to me. I don't know how many times Christian did this to me playfully, and it felt nice and a little bit ticklish, but with Jack doing it now didn't feel as good, even with him doing it softly. It didn't feel right.

A whimper sounded in my throat as he continued to suck at my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut and when I felt him pull his teeth back, I managed to move my neck away some. He didn't seem to notice as his mouth moved towards my ear, his lips trailing a path. As soon as his lips found my ear, he took my ear lobe into his mouth. With any control, I could feel myself clench down below.

My eyes opened a fraction and the tears started again. My body was responding to him and I couldn't do anything about it. This wasn't supposed to happen. But I wasn't going to lay here any not fight back. I knew what my fate was but I wasn't going to make this easy for him. Hell no.

Even though he was being gentle, almost like he was trying to make this pleasurable for me, I jerked my head away from him and tried to buck him off of me. But with him weighing way more than me, I didn't make any difference. He was still on top of me except he grabbed my chin with one of his hands and forced me to face him. When my eyes found his, I felt a chill creep up my spine. A look of lust was clearly showing in his blue gaze and a smirk was on his face.

"Oh, Ana, stop fighting." He said. Before giving me any time to spat a response, he took ahold of the weird cloth in my mouth and pulled it free. I wasn't able to re-wet my mouth or to even swallow before he crushed his lips to mine. Thankfully, my mouth was closed as soon as he took the cloth away and I fought against him. He tried to pry my lips apart by using his own but I wouldn't respond. I kept throwing my head around, trying to force him to lose his grip on me but all to no avail.

Sadly, the struggling didn't last long before Jack got his way. I hadn't been paying attention to his hands. My only focus had been where his mouth was, not where his hands were. He still had one hand on my chin, struggling to keep me in one place, but his other hand decided to have a mind of its own. I gasp in surprise, my mouth opening and letting Jack in, his tongue beginning to explore my mouth as his other hand found my entrance, sliding two fingers in.

I hear him groan and then said against my mouth, "God, you're wet." His fingers were not as gentle as his mouth had been earlier. As soon as they were inside me, they began a fast pace of in and out. I tried to closed my legs, but with him being in between me and his fingers at a mind of their own, I was stuck. His weight made it impossible to move and I couldn't even move my head or cry or scream since his mouth was on mine. I was stuck. I was too weak to move. I was hungry, even if it didn't show and I had a horrible headache. I was seriously stuck and there was no way I could get out of this.

His fingers continued at a fast pace and if I hadn't been as wet as I guess I was, it probably would have hurt. I felt my body clench around his fingers. It was a mistake. Another groan came from him and suddenly, he pulled his fingers out of me and I managed a cry at how forcefully it was done. Before I could register what he was about to do, his thumb, wet with my juice found my clitoris and began a fast circling motion. My body reacted, my back arching about an inch off of the mattress despite the extra weight on me.

"S-stop!" I gasped against his lips. I tried with all of my strength to break the bond that was around my wrists but I could only cry out from the pain. I tried to kick my legs, to move them but nothing.

The sensation continued and I could feel the familiar build up in my lower stomach. I clenched again, hoping that maybe, just maybe I could control the feeling and not let it happen. Maybe just this once.

But just as I was attempting the tightening feeling, it all suddenly stopped. Jack moved his hand away from me and I felt his weight become nothing. I stared up at him, licking my dry lips and tasting him. A headache formed in my head, pounding against my skull and I ever so wanting to rub my temples, to massage the pain away.

"Feeling good?" Jack asked and smiled. He was sitting on his knees, still between my legs, and rubbing his swollen length. I didn't respond, I couldn't. All I did was stare up at him, frightened. He took my look into play and said, "I bet you are. I bet you're enjoying this more than you're letting on. Otherwise, why would you be so wet?"

"No.." I gasp and blinked a few times. "Please, s-stop." I begged.

Jack just shook his head. "Why would I do that, Ana?" He asked in a mocking tone. "I told you, you were going to pay for everything. I am going to keep you here for a couple of days and make sure."

I frown and a lump formed in the bottom of my throat. I tried to swallow but it was hard. "M-make sure of what?" I asked.

He smiled. "Make sure to keep you full of my cum." My eyes widen as it dawned on me what he was trying to do.

"Why?!"

" Oh, I think you know."

And I did know. What would be a better revenge to get back at not only me, but to Christian as well, to get me pregnant? It wouldn't matter if I had gotten an abortion if I ended up pregnant with his child, but it was the thought. Getting knocked up by your enemy. There was nothing worse than that.

But, there was a flaw in his plan and for the first time since fighting with Christian, a small smile crept into my head but I didn't let it show. I couldn't get pregnant with Jack's child. Well, I could but the possibility of that happening was slim. For once, getting pregnant by Christian sent a sigh of relief through me. Little Blip. Little Blip was already inside me and I couldn't be more happy.

I wanted ever so badly to tell Jack that his plan would fail. I wanted to see his stunned and surprised look. I wanted to see his anger that he had failed. But, at the same time I didn't. If he found out that I was already with child, then he would do anything in his power to make sure that Little Blip no longer existed. And I wasn't going to let that happen. Just thinking about my little baby growing inside me filled me with hope and desperation.

Jack could not find out about my baby. Not yet. I needed to make sure. So I have to play my part and make sure!

I opened my mouth to say something pathetic but I didn't even get that far. Jack was so focused on making sure I became pregnant with his child, he took my silence as his opportunity to penetrate me.

My gasp was the loudest one yet but it made no comparison to Jack's groan of pleasure. I squeezed my eyes shut and the tears started without any say. I could feel him fill me, stretching me out in a way Christian could. He pushed himself deep and I cried out. My back arched once more for a couple of seconds before falling flat on the mattress.

"Oh, God," Jack groaned and pulled out slowly until he was almost completely out. Without another word, he slammed himself into me again, emitting another cry. "You're so tight." He was on top of me again and this time, one hand was tangled in my hair for a hold while the other was feeling me up. He did a few more hard thrusts and then slowly pulling out before he paused and his hand on my side grabbed my chin. "Open your eyes." He growled out and slowly my eyes opened, tears making it too blurry to see properly. But he didn't care as he looked me straight in the eyes and said, "You. Are. Mine."

The lump in my throat became bigger as he released me and the thrusting started. He wasn't going slow but fast and hard. I wanted to cry out but the lump made it nearly impossible so I squeezed my eyes shut and let the tears do the work. I could feel Jack at my neck again, his lips against my skin.

I titled my head away, exposing my neck more but I didn't care. With my eyes closed, I tried to picture myself somewhere else. I tried to imagine that it was Christian doing this to me instead of my former boss. But it was harder. Christian felt different. Yes, he could 'pound the fuck' out of me and I could be red and raw afterwards, but his was more.. Organized in a way. Jack was just ruthless and sloppy. He didn't care whereas Christian did. As much as he loved fucking, he wanted to make sure I wasn't in pain. At least the unwanted pain. He filled me with a tease and love and all Jack was filling me with was fear and desperation to get free.

I just want it all to end…

Before I knew it, a familiar memory filled my head, thankfully taking my brain away from the fucking and to something nicer and more calm.

 **Flashback!**

 _We had only been back from our honeymoon vacation for barely two weeks and I was already wanting to go back. I had to keep my mouth shut; otherwise Christian probably would have made it happen. I smile at the thought and glance away from the window to stare at my beautiful husband. He was sitting right next to me in the Audi, driving the vehicle. Taylor was sitting in the backseat, starring out the window but I could tell he was a little on edge. But, when isn't he? For some reason, Christian decided he wanted to drive to pick me up and take us home. I didn't mind. It was a nice change._

 _The more I stared at my husband, the more my heart swelled. I could look at him all day and not get bored. He is flawless. A small smile graced my lips._

 _Apparently, I was starring too long before he turned to look at me, an eyebrow raised. "Like what you see?" He teased._

 _I smiled and said, "Just admiring the view." I was met with a smile. "So where are we going?" I asked when I noticed he passed the exit to take us home._

 _Christian turned his attention back to the road and said, "I thought we could take a walk in a park." I raised an eye at him. He must have seen me from the corner of his eye before he further explained, "Somewhere nice and quiet. I know a really good ice cream parlor in a small neighborhood not far from here. Elliot showed it to me when we were teenagers."_

 _A bubble of excitement filled the pit of my stomach. Teenagers? I never get to hear about his past so whenever he does, I always jump at the opportunity._

" _Not even taking me to dinner first?" I teased and gave him a wink when he looked at me. He rolled his eyes at my remark. For the next twenty minutes, we talk about how our day had been and if we saw anything interesting._

 _After a while, we made it to a rundown part of town. There was a school in the background and a park near it. Behind it was an opened field with trees lining the area. I grin when I saw little kids running around at the park, playing tag and other types of game. We kept driving and I found some stores. And just as Christian had said, I could see a small shop for ice cream. I didn't recognize the name, must be a family owned store, but I grinned. Christian pulled into one of the parking spots a few shops down from the parlor and all three of us got out._

 _When I closed my door, I glanced over and I watched my husband exchanged a few words with Taylor before the security guard nodded his name and walked off. Christian walked around the car and took my hand. But I glanced over his shoulder._

" _Where's Taylor going?" I asked, my curiosity piping._

 _Christian led me away from the car and we walked down the walkway, on our way to get some ice cream. "I told him that we wanted to be alone, but just for him to keep us in sight."_

 _I nodded my head and turned my head back to watch where I was walking._

 _A couple of minutes later, we both walk out of the shop, a single scoop of vanilla in a bowl for my Fifty and a double scoop of chocolate for me in a cone. I licked the sides as soon as we are outside and I couldn't help the smile. I felt like a little kid and I loved it._

 _We walked down the sidewalk towards the playground I saw from the car. It must be around seven and a lot of kids were still out, playing games. Parents were watching from the sides, talking to other parents or on the phone or just watching._

" _This is nice," I said, licking my ice cream like a kid._

 _Christian gave me a sideways glance. "So you like it?" He asked and for a moment I could almost hear a little bit of nervousness come off of his words._

 _Without commenting on it, I nodded my head. "I do." As we continued to walk, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and didn't see the uneven sidewalk up ahead. Having the grace of a fish out of water, I stumbled over the crack. A small 'eep' escaped my parted lips as I fall face first towards the concrete. If it hadn't been for my overprotective husband, I would be laying on the ground by now. But, just in time, he grabbed my arm and kept me from falling._

" _What would you do without me?" He asked as he straightened me back up. I could hear the joke in his voice but I couldn't help but remember back to how we met. I had fallen into his office the very first time and that was embarrassing. At least it wasn't as bad anymore… Kind of._

 _I gave him a sheepish smile. "Thanks. That wouldn't have been good." I looked down at my ice cream and a flicker of disappointment crossed my face. A pout settled in._

 _Christian noticed and he asked, "What's wrong?" He released his grip on me and we stopped at a bench overlooking the park._

" _One of my scoops fell off," I sighed but the disappointment faded away as I took a small lick of the chocolate._

 _Almost looking alarmed, my husband looked at me and offered, "We can go back -,"_

 _With a shake of my head, I cut him off. I smiled and told him, "I'll be fine. It's just ice cream." I took another lick and looked at him. "And anyways, its been a long day and I don't know if I want to walk back to the shop. My heels are killing my feet." I glanced down at my feet and my favorite pair of high heels stared back._

 _I looked up and met my husband's playful stare. "Why don't you take them off?"_

 _Rolling my eyes, I took another bite before answering, "That and along with everything else, I assume."_

" _I don't see any objections."_

" _I'm sure you don't." I smiled. "But, Mr. Grey, you're going to have to wait until we get home."_

 _Christian raised an eyebrow and put his bowl of ice cream on the bench next to him. "Must we? I've never done anything in a park."_

 _My eyes widen. "You wouldn't!" I couldn't help but look around us, noticing all of the kids still out, not paying us any attention, "There's kids around!"_

" _And?"_

 _I rolled my eyes but didn't get to say anything before Christian placed a hand on my inner thigh. Immediately I felt my stomach squeeze from butterflies and I glanced over at him._

" _You rolled your eyes at me, Mrs. Grey." He said, his voice low. "And do you know what happens when you roll your eyes?"_

 _A small smile appeared on my face and I took another bite of my ice cream, finally making it to the cone. I looked away, focusing on the park. My eyes travelled away as I observed my surrounds and I smiled when I saw some houses across the street._

" _What happens, Mr. Grey?" I teased, knowing very well what eye rolling does to him._

 _All I remember was being picked up, bridal style, ice cream falling from my hands and onto the sidewalk, and being carried back to the car, laughing the whole way._

 **End Of Flashback**

I woke up from a daze to Jack grabbing a fist full of my hair and pulling, causing a small cry to emanate from my mouth. I heard him moan next to my ear before I felt him release inside me, filling me up with his warm cum. A shiver ran down my spine as I tried hard not to think too much about it. As soon as he emptied himself into me, he collapsed his weight on top of my body, his chest going up and down as he tried to calm his hammering heartbeat.

He was still inside me and I could feel my muscles clench up, feeling the soreness already set in. All I wanted to do was to get him out of me, to make him go away. He got what he wanted so why won't he just leave already?

As if reading my thoughts, I felt my … rapist shift against me before he pulled himself out and then sat up, using his arms to lift his body off of mine. I didn't notice it before, but as soon as his skin was no longer touching mine, I felt a cold breeze slide over my body. The sweat from Jack clung to me and the cold caused me to shiver. But I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything.

Jack took his time to get to his feet. He didn't look at me, nor did I give him any thought. But, from the corner of my eye, I saw him grab his pants and pulled them on before he grabbed my clothes and threw them at me. He didn't say anything before he walked over to me and knelt down so his lips were right next to my ear. I felt his hot breath and then he spoke.

"Can't wait until tomorrow for round two." He pulled back and an evil grin was set on his face.

My face fell and I said nothing. I only watched as Jack grabbed my wrists and undid the wire. I felt a warm liquid roll down my arms but I was too tired and numb to find out what it was. Before I knew it, my clothes were back on me and I was back in the chair, my hands once again tied behind my back.

Exhaustion filled me and as soon as Jack had me tied up, I tilted my head down and let the darkness creep in. The last thing I remember before falling into a deep sleep was Jack calling out a good night to me, and then his laughter ringing in the background.

 **XxxxX**

 **Until Next Time.**

 **Man… Wasn't as detailed as I thought I was going to make it, but I am okay with that. It was very hard to write… Especially getting the emotions. But, I hoped you liked it. Please review! Though I would appreciate if there were no flames. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello to all! If you reached this chapter, I'm impressed. I was thinking I was gonna scare some people off last chapter. But, in my opinion, it wasn't that bad. But regardless, I hope you like the story so far. And thank you for sticking it out with me. Thank you guys for all of the support and reviews. I really love them and appreciate them!**

 **And I also wanted to say that I am so sorry for not updating for…like a month. I completely forgot about this story. Life has been getting in the way and these life choices are terrifying me and sometimes I just wish to curl up into a ball and escape this hell. So.. I'm really sorry about the late update on such a heavily horrible note. But, without further ado…**

 **Summary: In the last chapter, Chapter Seven, Jack gets his way with Ana, exposing her and taking advantage. He filled her in on what he was wanting to do with part of his revenge, and that was to get Ana pregnant. What better way of getting revenge towards Christian than to knock his wife up? Ana kept quiet about already being with child, afraid that if she was to say anything, Jack would hurt the baby or cause her to have a miscarriage. She had to keep Blip safe no matter what.**

 **As Jack continued to get his way, Ana dozes off some, wanting to get away from reality. She finds herself reliving a memory of her and Christian. He had taken her to a park for ice cream. And that park was looking very familiar to her.**

 **When she 'awoke' from her memory, Jack had finished her up, telling her about round two the next day, and went about to dress her and tie her back up to the chair.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades book series nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Christian's POV**

The apartment was quiet. Lights were off as well as the TV. The only noise came from the deep breathing from the sleeping family and friends in the living room. Christian had offered the bedrooms, including his own but only his parents decided to take a room, Ana's old room, claiming that their back wouldn't feel as great in the morning. Everyone had told him that he should keep his room, to sleep, but he only shook his head. How could he sleep at a time like this? His body was tired and tense but his mind was going a million miles an hour. Ever since he received the picture of his beloved wife, he hasn't been able to keep still and turn his mind off. How could he possibly sleep when Ana was literally being tortured?

He sat at his desk in his office and ran both hands through his hair before he leaned back into the chair. His hands gripped the back of the chair and he stayed like that for a few minutes. It was only two in the morning. It had now been officially twenty four hours since he had last seen his wife. His eyes landed on a picture of her, one that the photographer, Jose, had taken of her. She was smiling in the picture and he could feel his heart clench at the sight. He slowly closed his eyes and he could feel the warm liquid slide down his face. He did nothing to wipe them away.

A few minutes later, he reopened them and ran his hands down his face to rid himself of the tears. He sniffled once and proceeded to stand. In the room next to him, his security were still working, only stopping use the bathroom. They were working hard and nonstop to help him find his wife. He wanted to help, instead of being useless, but they had kicked him out earlier in the day. This was their field, after all. That was a couple of hours ago.

When he took a stand, he felt the uncomfortable feeling of something poking his leg from his jeans. But he chose to ignore it. It was the picture of Ana that he had received hours ago from the mysterious man. He had crumpled it up and shoved it into his pocket and forgot about it. Everyone had forgotten about it as well after the idea went cold when neither Welch, Taylor nor Sawyer could identify the man. He never saw any use of the picture to show anyone after that. Besides that, he didn't want anyone to see her in her 'current' condition.

Without thinking, he pulled the picture out and unrumpled it and held it towards his reading light he had just turned on. He sat back down at his chair and stared at the picture. Even though he's seen the picture before, he couldn't hold back the chocking feeling in his throat. His chest began to hurt and his heart pounded painfully against his chest. He couldn't stand to look at how pathetic and hurt his wife looked. From the gashes littering all over her body with blood oozing out, to how tired she was. In the picture, she looked scared, but above all, hurting. Probably from the wounds all over, but maybe it was from something else? Who knew.

"Ana…" Christian whispered her name and released the picture to have it fall on the desk, laying innocently. He put his head in his hands and stayed that way. More tears slipped from his eyes. "I'm so sorry. T-This shouldn't have happened. This is my fault."

"Christian," A voice came from the hallway a few minutes later and when said name looked up, he found Taylor at the doorway, a glow being radiated off of him though he kept his emotions in check. Christian stood up and frowned. Taylor never called him by his first name, not that Christian minded, but it was always Mr. Grey or Sir. But before he could say anything, Taylor opened his mouth and finally brought some good news into play. "We found something."

One minute later, Christian was leaning over Welch's shoulder and starring at the computer screen. On it was a grainy picture and he knew it was from the diner. It showed the streets and had Denny's in the background. But that wasn't what caught his attention; it was a lone vehicle parked across the diner. A van. He didn't know what color it was but he knew. He knew that this was a start.

"I was able to zoom in from the camera," Welch said, his voice full of exhaustion. But he continued to talk, moving his mouse and zooming into the still picture of the car. As he did, he moved the camera to the front of the car and Christian's heart nearly stopped. Welch stopped when he had the license plate into view. "And when we clear it up," he clicked a few buttons on the keyboard and the image went from blurry and grainy to a more clear version. He did it a few more times until the picture cleared up completely and there stood the numbers on a Washington State license plate.

Before Christian could speak, Sawyer did and said from standing next to them, his own laptop in hand, "I tacked the car down to the owner just now and everything is adding up." He looked up and his eyes caught his employers. They didn't look good. "I ran a background check and the person who owns the car also… bailed Jack Hyde out of jail."

Christian frowned and seethed. "What?"

"Who bailed him out?" Taylor asked.

"Lincoln."

Welch looked up and frowned. "Why him?"

"I think I know why." Christian said and straightened his back. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. Typical that Elena was a part of this. Or, rather he ex-husband. When he had found out about Elena affair, he beat his wife to where she had to be hospitalized. "I guess he was finally getting his revenge." He sighed but a spark of anger filled him. "Can you locate him?"

Welch looked back down to his laptop and opened a new tab. His fingers went flying. "I can find it but give me some time."

"What about Jack?"

"I already have the system looking for the car from the GPS satellites. We have to give it some time."

Christian nodded his head. This was a step in the right direction. This was what they needed. Good news. Now, maybe they could track the fucker how took his wife. "Update me when you find something new." He said. He pushed off of the wall but before he left the office, he turned back. His team looked up, and gave him a questioning glance. "Thank you," Christian said and for the first time since he woke up that morning, a small smile graced his lips. He didn't wait for a response before he turned around and walked out.

XxxxX

 **Ana's POV**

What did it feel like to sleep in a comfortable bed? Was it soft? Was it warm? Was it safe?

I shake my head and managed a small laugh that held no humor. I had to bite back the pain that came back with the sudden movement and just turned it to blend in with the laugh. I didn't sleep last night. Apart from the uncomfortable chair and my wrists held painfully behind my back, I couldn't get the image of Jack towering over me out of my head. His continuous motion of going in and out plague my mind making it impossible to sleep. My wrists were on fire and I knew they were badly bruised as well as little wounds. Every time I moved them more than a simple twist, I could feel the welts start to bleed. Keeping them still was nearly impossible from the pain as well as the position they were in. But there was nothing I could do about it except hope that it wouldn't become scars.

I took a shallow breath through my mouth and tilted my head up. I could barely make out anything in the room once my head stopped spinning from the movement. The room was dark, nearly pitch black but I could make out everything. I have only been in this room for a day? Was it more? No, it couldn't have been. I've been here maybe a day, maybe a little more, and I knew the room like it was the back of my hand. At least, only the front of the place at which I was facing.

With a flicker, I trained my eyes over to the window where I caught a glimpse of the outside world just a few hours ago. The curtains were now closed but I could picture the world as if the curtains were pulled aside. The wonderful view was embedded into my brain and I could picture kids on the playground right across the way and a ways down an ice cream parlor. But… what was the name of the place? It was only a few weeks ago Christian took me, surely I couldn't have forgotten what it was called.

I frowned and could feel the tension tighten at my face. I chose to ignore it; I had bigger problems to deal with. Like the name of the freaking ice cream shop! Wait… The frown disappeared and I stared at the hidden window. If I could somehow talk to Christian, maybe…

But that was only if Jack called my husband and let me talk to him. What were the chances of him being nice to me? And how would I bring it up without being obvious? The frown came back up and I titled my head up to the ceiling. So many questions and so few answers.

My stomach growled and I closed my eyes, trying to not feel the hunger. I was hurting in so many ways, physically, mentally, but I think the worst was the empty feeling inside. I've gone a day before without eating and it wasn't bad. Maybe that was because I was too nervous and stressed to eat and didn't even think about it. Now, it was all I could think about. And being thirsty as well. My mouth was dry to where it hurt to swallow. And yet, there was nothing I could do.

I licked my dry lips and tried to swallow. After a couple of attempts, I managed to drag the lump down in my throat. But that only caused me to wince in pain and then a cramp formed in my neck, causing me to shift and hang my head.

"Mm.." I groaned at the movement and kept still to get rid of the headache that formed. I stayed like that for the longest of time. For how long? I couldn't tell with the lack of clocks in the room. But, it was for a while because when I opened my eyes again, the room wasn't as dark anymore. A crack of light spewed from the window, revealing that it was at least morning now. Or afternoon. Who knows.

I waited for a couple of minutes, starring down at the ground with unblinking eyes. I concentrated on my breathing; in and out. In and out.

A shudder runs through me and I squeezed my eyes together to block out the image of Jack going in and out, his breathing on my neck and his moans of pleasure being the only audible noise coming from him. I fought the nauseating feeling beginning to rise in my stomach. I couldn't throw up. I didn't have anything _to_ throw up and it would all be dry heaving. The thought of dry heaving caused my stomach to tighten up painfully and I suppressed the feeling to groan. I wasn't in any condition for any of this.

A couple of minutes passed by. I somehow managed to calm my insides down and thought about something else that wouldn't cause me pain. But the moment was short lived with a door was thrown opened and hit the wall. I jumped and looked up.

Jack waltz into the room and he grins at me. But his grin was different today. Instead of the normal look I receive from him as he's about to get his way, this look said something different. It held a different feel about him, like he was giddy because he was about to get his way. Which he probably was.

"'Morning, Ana." He greeted me and continued to walk over to the desk to my right. My eyes followed him and I remained mute, curious on his mood but wary for a mood change.

As I watch him, he turns his computer on and typed in the password and waited for the screen to come up. As he waited, he opened one of the drawers to the desk and pulls something black out, something small that he could conceal perfectly in his hand. I couldn't see what it was from here, nor could I guess what it was. A phone? A gun? Something that could cause pain? My mind went a hundred miles per hour, trying to figure it out.

"Hope you slept well last night," Jack said without turning around. "I know I sure did." And there it was, that smirk in his voice. When he was finished with whatever was on his computer, he turned around and faced me and it was on his face again.

I only stared at him, exhausted to the point that frowning was too much. So I simple stared at him with a blank expression.

His face fell a little, but he covered it up by walking over and then kneeling down in front of me. He held his hand up and showed me the little black object he was holding that he retrieved from the desk. "You see this?" He asked and glanced at the cheap phone in his hand. He turned it around to get a view of it and continued to speak, "We're going to call that husband of yours today." My heart nearly stopped in my chest and a new feeling entered me.

Jack turned back to face me and noticed my look. He smirked but said nothing. Instead, he reached out and slapped me across the face with his free hand. Hard.

My face flew to the right and tears began to form but I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I blinked several times, trying to shove the stinging pain away from me and to hold it together. Given about ten seconds, I slowly turned my head back to Jack to see him have the phone opened and already dialing a number.

XxxxX

 **Christian's POV**

"Honey, have you been here all night?" Grace walks into the kitchen the next morning looking only partly rested but still on point with being showered and dressed. She walks over to Christian who was just beginning to stir at his spot on the bar. He picks his head up and rubs her red and puffy eyes, wiping away any sleep they once held.

Carrick walks in a second later and frowns. Before he could say anything, Christian ran a hand through his hair and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 9:23 am. He shook his head and answered his mother, "I didn't realize I fell asleep." He suppressed a yawn and it was at that time when the rest of the household began to stir. Sleepy faces entered the kitchen, one by one and gathered around the island as if they were summoned. Everyone wore a similar expression other than exhaustion when they looked around the room.

"Has there been any word yet?" Kate asked and crossed her arms across her chest as if to protect her from the news. Her voice was soft and her intense stare wasn't up to par.

Mai quietly walked over to Kate and placed an arm around her and hugged her softly. Kate stayed in the same stance but leaned against her, finding a bit of comfort. The two girls remained quiet but their gazes searched for Christian.

Christian straightened his back and cleared his throat. He didn't want to get their hopes up, like how his was, and he found it a bit difficult to tell them. What if he got their hopes up too high only to be brought crashing down? Did he want them to suffer? But they had a right to know, even if it was as simple as locating the car that took his wife.

Without thinking too much on it, he slowly nodded his head and the smallest of smiles appeared at the corner of his mouth. There was a collective shocked gasp and then a heavy silence as they waited to hear the news. A figure who had stayed out of the way paused, causing Christian to notice. Gail looks at him with a hint of joy in her eyes before she continued on her way to the coffee pot to start a pot.

"They found the van that took Ana as well as who bailed Hyde out of jail."

Elliot seemed to snap out of his sleep trance and stared at his brother, his eyes wide. "Bailed him out? So he didn't just escape?" He meant it as a light joke but he was shocked.

Carrick's frown was still in place and he crossed his arms at his chest and said, "Who bailed him out? I thought bail was too high for anyone to pay." His eyes scanned his son, wondering what crazy bastard would set Jack free. And who?

Christian didn't want to tell them who had helped Hyde, it was too personal with the background story, but he took a deep breath and said, "Elena's ex-husband granted the fucker bail."

Grace frowned and she gave her son a weird look in which he stared at her as if to connect all of her thoughts together. Her eyes widen but said nothing and she turned her head away. Before Taylor had given Christian the envelope with the note and the picture of Ana, he and his mom had been talking. About what happened between him and Ana and why she had been furious and then left. He had told her about visiting Elena in which he got a disapproving look from his mother. But, they had talked it out and everything came clean. Now that she knew what was going on, it was a little unnerving.

There was a small commotion going about in the kitchen, and Christian waiting for it to die down before he continued, "They're looking for where he is and if they can find the location of the van, hoping it will lead us to Ana." He had to choke her name out as it was painful to say her name but luckily, no one noticed. He rubbed the back of his neck and was about to continue when Ethan spoke up, asking something that had yet to be brought up.

"With Ana being gone for over a day now, shouldn't we call the cops?" He asked and then quickly continued when he caught sight of the CEO glare. "I mean not that your security team can't handle it, but… With the police, it would be extra help and a faster process." He fidgeted but waited for a response, just like everyone else in the room. All eyes were trained on Christian.

Why didn't he call the cops? Wouldn't that have been the wise thing to do? But, with cops comes questions and if they found out that they had been in a fight about a child and then an abduction, what would they say? What would they do? Interrogate him? Search his house? The playroom…

"I trust my team more than a squad of police. They are trained in different areas and they will get the job done." He didn't mention them being ex-military or ex-feds. He just shook his head and took a deep breath through his nose. The warm, rich smell of coffee hit him and he felt almost energized. He looked around the room and noticed that they didn't look as grave as they did mere minutes ago. The exhaustion wasn't as noticeable and a light was in the women's eyes.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower," He finally muttered and then excused himself from the crowd. He quickly made it up the stairs and walked quietly over to his room and closed the door right behind him. He leaned against the frame and closed his eyes and took another breath and whispered to himself, "I have the best team in the world. If they can't find her, then who can?"

XxxxX

About twenty minutes later, Christian walks into the kitchen, hair damp, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. He found his family sitting at the bar, quietly eating a small breakfast made by Gail. Scrambled eyes, toast, and bacon with coffee and orange juice on the side. A bowl of fresh fruit was in the middle of the island, halfway gone from the hungry animals.

He grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee, black, and leaned against the counter. His family was here and safe and if it wasn't because of some loose maniac patrolling the streets, abducting the innocent, he would have found it nice and comforting. All it was missing was his beautiful wife. His heart clenched and his grimace as he took a long drink of his coffee.

As the morning chit chat continues, in a soft manner, Taylor walks out of his office and went straight for the coffee pot. He looked at his boss and Christian perked up. But Taylor gave a small flick of his head and Christian could only nod and resumed his attention back to his coffee. But before he could get too attacked to his drink, his phone began its familiar ringing. Everyone in the room froze, including Taylor.

Christian frowned but reached for his phone in his pocket and pulled his out. He looked at the caller id.

"Who is it?" Carrick asked and stood up from his seat.

"Restricted number." Christian's eyes found Taylor's who disappeared back into his office and reappearing seconds later with his laptop and Sawyer and Welch.

"We can try to trace the call," Welch said as he helped Taylor quickly set his computer up. "Just in case its Ana's kidnapper." In a few more seconds, the phone continuing to ring, Taylor finally gave the 'okay' to answer the phone. And when he did, everyone held their breaths.

"Christian." He said clearly and somehow managed to hold the nerves out of his voice.

" _Hello, Grey."_

XxxxX

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys', giving you another heads up that later in the chapter, another dirty deed happens but it is not that bad. And it doesn't last too long. I'll mark it with a star ( * ) to show that's where it starts but it won't be for too long. Just a heads up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades book series nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Christian's POV**

"Where is Ana?" He growled over the phone. His heart hammered in his chest and he felt ready to explode. Without saying anything, he ignored the curious and scared looks that watched him and he went to stand next to the window that overlooked the city. He peered down into the streets that were already being swarmed by cars and people.

On the other side of the phone, he could hear Jack smile. _"She's with me and don't worry, she's fine."_

"What have you done to her?" Christian nearly yelled through the phone. "I swear to God, Jack, if you lay a finger on her-,"

" _It's a little too late for that Grey."_ Jack said and then he chuckled, his deep voice rumbling through the phone. _"And you probably already knew that, didn't you?"_

Christian closed his eyes and felt the anger surge through him. He was going to murder the fucker if it was the last thing he did. When he reopened his eyes, he turned to look at Taylor, wondering if they located the call yet. But when Taylor looked up, he shook his head, a frown appearing on his face.

As if reading his mind, Jack stopped laughing and cleared his throat, causing the CEO to resume his attention on him. _"If you're trying to locate the call, you won't be able to."_ There was smudginess in his voice and it further pissed Christian off. _"It's called a disposable phone."_

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath through his nose. Deep down he knew tracing the phone was going to be of no use, but he secretly hoped that the fucker wasn't thinking. He exhaled through his mouth and brought up the question at hand. "Let me talk to Ana." It wasn't a question but a demand.

" _And why would I do that?"_

"What do you want, Jack? Why is it that you kidnapped my wife?" What is your ultimate plan? He added silently as he prayed that Jack would at least let him speak to his wife and to make sure she was still alive in the least.

There was a pause on his side of the phone. And then a sigh. A noise that sounded like someone was shuffling papers over the phone was heard before a raspy and breathy voice came on the other line. _"Christian?"_

Thankfully, the piano was the closest to where Christian stood and he sank to the bench, a relief seeming like it was being lifted from his shoulders as he whispered, "Ana." There was a gasp coming from the peanut gallery but he didn't pay them any attention as his emotions swirled in his chest and he felt himself getting chocked up. "Are you okay?" He wanted to ask her a million questions but he knew he only had a short amount of time with her and it needed to count.

" _Christian,"_ Ana's voice choked up on the other line and he could tell that she was crying. She sniffled and then said, _"I'm fine. B-but I need to ask you something."_ Despite her voice filled with exhaustion and a hint of pain, she sounded different. Like she was distracted. Maybe she wanted to make sure her time counted as well.

He frowned, that was odd. But he blinked and said, "What is it, baby?" His heart began to pound against his rib cage.

" _What was the ice cream parlor called that we went to a few weeks ago?"_

The frown deepened considerably. Ice cream? Why was she asking about that at a time like this? Was she delusional? But he answered her anyway, wondering why she asked, "Joe's Famous Creamy Creation. But Ana, why did you-,"

" _I love you, Christian and I'm so sorry,"_ Ana's voice cut him off in midsentence and she sounded as if she was in pain. She was crying again, clearly audible and Christian felt as if someone had reached down his throat and grabbed his heart, squeezing as hard as they could.

"Ana? Ana!" He quickly got to his feet and his heart hammered in his chest. He was about to yell into the phone again when a different voice came back on the phone, stopping him in his place.

" _If you want to see your precious wife, Grey, you'll do as I say."_ Jack said. It was quiet for a second and he continued, _"I want five million dollars, in cash, and then you can see your wife."_

"When do you want it by?" He asked, not missing a beat.

" _Tomorrow morning. I'll call you later with details."_

Christian frowned and said, "How about today, five o'clock." He looked towards the clock and it just turned ten. That would give him seven hours to have the money.

" _Oh, there's no negotiating here, Grey. I haven't had my full turn with your wife yet and I fully intend to spend every last minute with her, making sure she remembers me, always."_

"What about seven million by three o'clock." Christian desperately pleaded. He couldn't help it and didn't care.

" _Hm.. The answer is still no. Later."_ And he hung up.

Christian closed his eyes and his hand curled around his phone and he sat down at the bench again. He put his head between his hands and fought the tears that wanted to escape. His heart was still pounding and his body was tense, on edge. He needed to do something, to get all of this unwanted emotion gone. He wanted to find Ana. But how could he? At least he would see her tomorrow… maybe.

A warm hand touched his shoulder and he didn't look up, knowing fully well who it was. "Honey, what happened?" Grace asked and knelt down to be eye level with her son.

Keeping the same stance, Christian spoke through his hands, "Hyde wants five million in exchange for Ana. He wants to meet tomorrow and he'll call again to set the place and time."

"What is he going to do with five million dollars?" Ethan asked but he was ignored.

"What did Ana say?" Kate demanded, her personality coming back into play. She was no longer in Mia's embrace but now by Elliot who had an arm around her waist. She tried her best to hide all her emotions but her eyes were what gave her away.

"Were you able to trace the call?" Elliot looked towards Taylor.

Taylor stood up and shook his head. "We weren't able to locate the call. He must have been using some kind of disposable phone or he knew how to hack the system to block any tracing."

"Disposable phone," Christian muttered and stood up, the hand falling from his back. Everyone was quiet when they caught sight of his red eyes but they quickly looked away. Christian quickly rubbed his eyes and said, "I talked to Ana."

"What did she say?" Mia piped in, her anxious eyes staring at him.

He paused. What did his wife say? That she loved him. But… why did she want to know about the ice cream parlor? Why was she thinking about that at a time like this?

A frown appeared on his face as his brain started to kick into gear. "Taylor, can I see your laptop?" He questioned. His head security nodded and handed the device over without question and Christian set it down on the counter. He went to google and then to maps and typed in the ice cream shop and the results showed up. He clicked on images and began his search.

It had barely been ten minutes when he started his search when his outburst brought his family back into the kitchen from the living room. "This is it!" Christian suddenly slammed his fist on the counter, causing everyone in the room to jump. He stared at the screen and everything started to click into place.

"What's it?" Elliot asked and came up from behind and looked at the computer. He read through what his brother was looking at and he frowned. "I recognize this place." He said. "We went here a couple of times when we were younger."

"I took Ana to the Ice cream place not too long ago," Christian said and began to do more research. "And she mentioned it just now."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kate asked, not quite understanding what was going on.

Sawyer walked out of the office at that moment and walked over to the group. He remained quiet but he had his iPad in hand with different, important information displaying on the screen.

Welch took a stance next to his employer and watched the process. When Sawyer came over, Welch took the laptop and began to do something that was too confusing for everyone else.

"What's the neighborhood called?" Welch asked without pausing. Christian told him and he nodded. "I can trace for the cameras in the area and we can find Hyde like that. I believe Mrs. Grey was trying to give you a clue about her whereabouts."

Christian nodded, already knowing and he felt a surge of pride enter him for his love. Because of her, they knew where to find her and rescue her. Things were getting better by just one phone call.

Taylor straightened his back and said, "Welch, I want you to continue to look for the information since I know this will take a while." He turned to Sawyer, "I want you to get Ryan and Reynolds and have them armed and in here in ten. Tell Clay he is staying here with the others for protection."

"Yes, sir." Sawyer quickly left the room in search for the three people.

"Where are you going?" Grace asked, her eyes wide.

Taylor looked at her, determination filling his eyes. "We're going to bring Mrs. Grey home."

"And I'm going with you," Christian challenged his security, knowing fully well what the answer was going to be.

With a shake of his head, Taylor looked his boss dead in the eye without flinching or backing down, said "No, you are not sir." Christian opened his mouth to argue but Taylor quickly continued, "I don't know if Hyde is alone or if he is working with someone and I don't know what the security is like, if he even has some. I can't put you in harm's way, sir. "

"My wife is out there!"

"And I understand that sir. But in order for me to be able to do my job, I need you here where I know you are safe so I can focus on rescuing your wife."

"Son," Carrick interrupted him before he could continue, "Listen to your men. If you want Ana to come home safe, then you need to stay here. If you go, something could happen to you and then what will Ana do? She is going to need you after this. She is going to need you now more than ever." He moved to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

Christian looked between his father and Taylor, torn, but after a second, reality set in rather hard. "Fine," he snapped and took his shoulder away and walked away from the small group. Taylor followed him and once they were out of ear shot, he turned to Taylor and said, "You call me once you find her. Do you understand?"

"Don't worry,I will." Taylor promised and then turned to gather his men and leave.

XxxxX

 **Ana's POV**

As soon as he hung up the phone, he crushed it in his palm and threw it across the room. I didn't watch where it landed but slightly flinched when it hit the wall and landed on the ground with a click. I barely had time to see Jack bring his fist up and connect it with my cheek. Black dots appeared in my vision and I felt weird.

"Ice cream parlor?" Jack seethed. "What the fuck was that about?"

If I could, I would have grinned. If he didn't know about the ice cream shop down the road from the playground, then he didn't know that I just gave away his position to my husband… that was, if Christian understood my clue. Please let him understand and see it!

I barely managed a shrug. "I-it was plaguing my m-mind."

"Sure, it fucking was." Jack rolled his eyes and anger radiated off of him. He stood up and walked behind me. Within seconds, he had my hands free and they fell limp to my side. I couldn't move them as they were numb but within seconds, I could feel the strange fuzzy feeling as feeling began to creep back into my limbs. He grabbed ahold of my arm and pulled me up only to shove me back to the ground. My legs twisted together and I fell awkwardly, my arms too numb to catch myself. A breath was ripped from my lungs and I squeezed my eyes shut as pain surged through my side as I hit the hard floor, tears forming but somehow, I managed to keep them at bay.

I didn't get too comfortable on the floor before Jack grabbed my head and used my hair to pull me up into a sitting position. I cried out.

"Now, let's continue where we left off from yesterday, shall we?" Jack asked cruelly and used his free hand to unbutton his jeans and pull his zipper down. I immediately shut my mouth, knowing fully well what was about to come.

He sprang free from his pants and his hand tightened at pulling my hair up and he yanked me forward, continuing to use my hair as leverage. I bit back the urge to cry out from the pain and squeezed my lips together and tried to fight back by pulling away. But Jack held me still and his dick was pressed against my mouth. I felt the heat being radiated off of him and felt a slight wet, coolness touch the in between to my lips. His arousal began to grow bigger and harder as he pressed harder against my closed mouth for entry.

"Open up, slut." He spat and then without warning, he pulled my hair up higher, sharply and I couldn't keep my mouth closed for it. A cry was ripped out but was interrupted by him shoving his cock into my mouth as deep as it would go. "God…" He gasped and immediately pulled out of my mouth only to shoved himself back in.

Ever since I had blown Christian for the first time, I knew I didn't have a gag reflex and I knew men loved that in a girl. They wouldn't have to worry about hurting the throat or only going halfway. And now, for instants, it made things easier. Now, I couldn't describe how happy I was that I didn't have one. Whether or not I did, Jack would have deep throated me without my consent and bruise my throat.

Jack started off at what I considered to be fast, but his pace picked up even more. He thrusted deep into my mouth, going down to touch the base of my throat, and then barely pulled out, only going partially half way to then slid back in. He continued this style for several thrusts and I could already feel my jaw getting cramped. But then he slowed down all of a sudden to an almost stop, and I took my chance. Right when he began to tip his head back to let out a moan and his dick played with the inside of my mouth, I brought my jaw down, hard, and bite him. I could immediately taste the blood and it began to fill my mouth up.

"Gah!" Jack nearly screamed and tried to take himself out of my mouth but I bit down harder. "Get off!" He began hitting the side of my head and it wasn't until I saw stars form did I release him and watch him back up, his hand releasing me, and fall to the ground, holding his pride with both of his hands and crying in pain. "You bitch!" He screamed with his eyes squeezed shut.

I took my chance. I shoved the pain to the side as best as I could and stumbled to my feet, shaking and hurting. But, once I made it to my feet, I located the door and began a pathetic attempt to run. But, there was one thing stopping me.

Jack somehow managed to stagger to his feet and ran for the desk and grabbed a black object from the top and held it at me. "Move and I'll shoot."

XxxxX

 **Taylor's POV**

They sped down I-5 with Ryan driving and everyone held on for dear life. It would take about five minutes to reach the neighborhood and from there, they just needed Welch to call and say which house. He looked over his shoulder at Sawyer and Reynolds and they immediately flickered their gazes over to him from the window, their attention fully on him.

"Guns will be drawn as soon as we get out. You know our target. You know the rules. If possible, don't go for the kill, but if it is your life or Mrs. Grey's life on the line, don't hesitate."

All three men nodded their heads, their faces showing nothing. Taylor turned back around and pulled his phone out and noticed he had a text message. He unlocked his phone and saw the message was from Christian, telling them all to be careful. Without responding, he slipped the phone back into his pocket and stared out into the busy road. They had one mission. And they will succeed.

The neighborhood came into view at the same time Welch decided to call.

"Taylor." He answered. To his right he saw the ice cream parlor that his boss had mention come into view.

" _According to the video's on the street, the house is yellowed brick and directly across the street from the child's playground. Five houses down from the start of the street."_

Taylor nodded and closed his phone. He scanned the street they just arrived on and easily spotted the house. "There," he pointed.

The SUV screeched to a halt at the curb and without the car coming to a complete stop, Taylor and the other two hopped out, their guns out and pointed to the ground as they ran towards the door.

 **XxxxX**

 **Until Next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before you read this, I just have one thing to say... Well, maybe a couple. First off, I told you readers in my summary what this story is going to contain. If you don't like it, then simply don't read it. The flames I've received so far, I'm sorry but they've made me laugh. Not in a maniac type of way, but just that they show their disgust... I didn't make you read my story. I'm sorry that I had Ana think about Christian while she is in such a horrible situation. I, myself have never been in any of them so I do not know what goes on in their minds. But, I will say this, this is fanfiction where anything can go. Yes, I didn't have my facts straight, I'm sorry, but other than that, I do not know what to tell you. I'm expanding in my writing and as it may be a touchy subject to write about, I'm not going to stop. I like the emotions written in a story and that's what I try to achieve in my own stories. I have morbid thoughts and like to unleash them. I do not wish for any of this to happen in read life. A crazy person would. But I only write it for my own joy. Don't like it... Don't f-ing read it. I'm just trying to write here and it may not be the right site to use, but it's one I know. I'm proud in the work I write. I am hoping one day that I get even better that I don't even think about these morbid thoughts and have a great story. But, every one has to start somewhere and with something.**

 **I leave it at that. To all of you that flame stories, keep on doing it. It's not going to stop me from writing. I'll just make me want to write more regardless if it is a story that contains fluff, sex, rape, or something else. Hopefully in the future I'll write another Fifty Shades story that doesn't contain this kind of stuff. But, other than that little rant, I'm done. I do thank all of my other readers whether you love the story or saying nice things or actually helping. I really do appreciate you guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades book series nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Ana's POV**

My heart hammered in my chest as I faced my captor who held me at gun point. I felt frozen to the spot in the middle of the room and could only stare wide eye.

Jack was breathing heavily and he managed to put his now injured dick back into his pants but there was blood all over his jeans. He was half standing, half leaning on the desk for support. His free hand was hovering over his injury but his other hand was wavering with the gun and he had a wild look about him.

"Maybe I should just kill you now," He spat and his eyes narrowed. "Leave your body here to rot and escape. No one would know."

It took a moment for something to come to me, "Wh-what about the money?" I asked, knowing fully well he was in it for the money and making me suffer.

"I think you being dead would be an even better prize to win." And I saw it. Jack's hold on the gun tightened and for a minute, I was frozen in fear, watching in horror as Jack pulled the trigger on the gun that was trained at me.

I don't know how it happened, but I was able to move out of the way of the bullet just in time. But I wasn't fast enough and felt the excruciating pain at my side. Instead of falling to the floor, I dashed to the side and made a run at Jack, much to his surprise. I didn't know why I did it, or what I was thinking, but it happened. I threw myself at the man that became my number one hated man in all times, and managed to knock him to the ground. A noise escaped from the both of us and we landed on the ground, the gun skittering across the room.

My side screamed in agony from the fall. I gasped out loud and the sides of my vision began to darken. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jack crying in pain from his own wound. But then I saw him trying to locate the gun. My instincts came into play, remembering something Rae had taught me. Never leave the enemy with the upper hand. If I pass out now, then Jack would take the gun and kill me. Then what would happen.

Crying out in pain, I stumble to my knees and somehow crawled over to the gun before Jack could even move out of his fetal position. I grabbed the gun and aimed it at him, my arm shaking. "Don't even think about it, Jack," I managed to wheeze. My free hand grabbed my injured side and I bit my cheek to prevent from crying out again. I felt warmth seep in between my fingers and my hold tightened as the pain intensified by my touch.

Despite my warning, Jack started to uncurl and turned his murderous eyes on me. He reached a hand out to help him to stand up, but I didn't hesitate and pulled the trigger. I heard him cry out and saw him clutch his leg.

"You bitch!" He screamed. "You fucking bitch!"

I kept the gun raised. I was frozen again and breathing heavily. My eyes never left Jack and I could see the room getting dark again.

Before I could close my eyes and let the darkness take over, I heard a loud noise, as if someone had opened the door with enough force to have it slam on the wall. I frowned but didn't move. Who could that be? Was there someone else in the house besides us? Fear crept through me. How was I going to-

"Mrs. Grey?" A familiar voice came from the area the door was. The familiar voice had a calming tone that I suddenly felt safe. Within seconds, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched. I tried to move, to get away, but the hand appeared in my line of vision and gently came to a rest on the gun. The hand was warm and for some reason, I felt my grip slacken. The new person took notice and took the gun away from me.

I blinked and turned my head to the person and couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face. Taylor was watching me with concern eyes.

"T-Taylor." I whispered.

Taylor offered me a small smile and nodded his head. "It's okay, Mrs. Grey; we're going to get you out of here."

"We?" I looked around the room and noticed that there was more. Sawyer ran to my side and Ryan and Reynolds went straight for Jack. Each one of them had guns drawn.

"Mrs. Grey," Sawyer came to a stop in front of me, blocking my view from my kidnapper. I didn't look at him but suddenly felt an uneasiness wash over me. If Taylor hadn't been next to me, I would be on the floor. But he caught me and held me in his arms. Sawyer's concern voice echoed my own thoughts, "We need to get her to the hospital."

 **Taylor's POV**

He glanced down at Ana and had to keep his anger in check. He didn't know what Jack did to her, but it was enough evidence that he did something. She was covered in old blood and many wounds littered her body and had scabbed up. Her side was drenched in blood, hers he was assuming, and she was starting to lose consciousness. He glanced up and saw his other men near Jack, yelling at him and then binding him up with handcuffs.

"Sawyer," Taylor turned to him, "Go start the car." Said name nodded and disappeared from the room.

Looking down, he put an arm around Ana and said, "I'm going to pick you up now, Mrs. Grey." He barely heard her make a noise before he picked her up as gently as possible, ignoring her cry of protest, and carried her bridal style out of the room. He knew his other two men were going to call an ambulance and then meet up with him at the hospital. He didn't know how, but they'd find a way.

Quickly, he walked down the hallway of the empty house and made it to the broken front door where Reynolds had kicked it in to open it. He stepped outside into the afternoon sunlight and saw the SUV's side door already opened with Sawyer in the driver's side, car running.

Nearly running down the driveway, he made it to the car and was about to put Ana in the back seat and then go to the front, but she clutched his shirt and wouldn't release him.

"Mrs. Grey," He said, trying to get her to let him go. "Mrs. Grey, you need to let go so I can put you in the car."

"P-please," she gasped and her eyes fluttered opened, "do-don't leave m-me." Her eyes were barely opened for a second before they drew shut again.

Taylor's heart nearly broke but he kept a straight face and his grip on her tightened. "I won't, Mrs. Grey." As best as he could, he climbed into the back seat and held Ana in his arms, hugging her to bring her comfort. As soon as he closed the door, Sawyer shot down the street, heading towards the nearest hospital.

Fishing his phone out, Taylor dialed a familiar number and held the device to his ear. On the first ring, Christian answered.

"Sir, we have her."

" _Where are you?"_

"We're heading to the hospital right now, sir. Mrs. Grey is in need of medical assistance."

" _What about Hyde?"_

"Ryan and Reynolds are with him now, waiting for the police to show up and then they'll be escorting the fucker to the hospital."

There was a pause on the other line and then a sigh of relief. _"Can I speak to Ana?"_

Taylor looked down and realized she was asleep. A frown was on her face and her eyes were still producing tears. Without waking her, he muttered to his boss that she wasn't conscious.

 _"How bad is she?"_ Christian asked and Taylor could detect the fear laced in with his words.

He paused for a second and glanced Ana over before saying, "She... It doesn't look good sir."

At first nothing was said until Christian said, " _I'll meet you at the hospital, Taylor."_ And then he hung up.

He sighed and slipped the phone back into his pocket. His grip on Ana tightened and he looked up and noticed Sawyer was doing 45 to get out of the neighborhood. He turned to look out the window, watching the colors blur with one another. Within seconds, they left the small neighborhood and turned onto the frontage road. As soon as the car got onto the highway, Sawyer sped up and went twenty over the speed limit.

Suddenly, a sigh of relief escaped from Taylor. They did it; they found Ana and saved her from Jack's clutches. Now he just needed complete the mission, to reunite her with Christian.

Within minutes, the hospital came into view. Ana remained quiet the whole time, only a few whimpers coming out of her every now and then. Quickly, Sawyer pulled up to the curb on the ER side and without turning the car off, he ran around the side to open the door to help Taylor.

"Nnn," Ana cried in her sleep when Taylor shifted her so they could get out of the car.

"We're here, Mrs. Grey, we're at the hospital. We're going to get you some help."

"Taylor!" A voice yelled off in the distance and said name looked up and found Christian running towards them.

 **Christian's POV**

Christian was pacing near the wall to the entrance of the hospital's ER wing. His family was nearby waiting impatiently for their beloved Ana to come, either talking among themselves or waiting in silence. As soon as he had gotten the call from Taylor, everyone got in their cars and rushed over to the hospital. Grace already had some of her coworkers waiting near them, a bed with wheels resting next to them. They had all been out here for at least fifteen minutes. Fifteen agonizing minutes.

Just as he was checking his phone for the time, the sound of screeching brakes sounded and when he looked up, he found his SUV idling next to the curb and without a minute to spare, the side door was opening. He saw Sawyer run around the car and helped with the opening of the door and then stood aside. Taylor awkwardly climbed out of the car and in his arms was Ana.

"Taylor!" Christian yelled and without thinking, dashed across the pavement to his crew and wife. His eyes, however were glued to his wife and the dark red that stained her whole body. Behind him, he heard the hospital staff began to trail after him.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor greeted his boss and then shifted Ana. A small moan escaped from her and Christian came to a stop in front of his men. His demeanor changed and a fearful look filled him at the sight of his wife. His heart pounded in his chest. "She's losing blood," Taylor quickly said and his boss held his arms out to take his wife. But, just as Taylor began to shift her, he felt a sudden hold and looked down to find both of Ana's fists in his shirt. She clung on to him for dear life.

"What happened?" Christian managed to get out, his throat wanting to close up from the overwhelming emotions he was feeling.

"I don't know, sir. All I know is Hyde shot her."

Horror was written all over Christian's face before the anger began to set in. But before it could take over, one simple whimper from Ana made the anger evaporate and his attention became focused on her again.

"Mrs. Grey," Taylor gently said to her while keeping his voice light as if he was talking to a newborn. "It's okay, we're here." But no movement was made. Her eyes remained closed and a frown was on her face. She was breathing heavily and a small shake began to come from her. "Ana," he tried again and noticed her fists tightened in his shirt.

"Let me," Christian said and gently laid a hand on his wife's arm. She flinched and he had to hold back the tears that threatened to be produced from her fear. He tucked an arm under her legs to replace Taylor's and whispered only loud enough for the three to hear, "Baby, it's okay. You're safe. It's me."

And that was enough.

Slowly, Ana opened her eyes and she titled her head so that she could see. Her eyes didn't search for long and they came to a rest on his grey ones. At first, no movement was made and then her eyes widened and they filled with tears. Almost immediately, she released her savior and Christian didn't wait a second before he completely took hold of her and took a step back. He cradled her in his arms as if she was a newborn that he wanted to protect from the world. But when he looked up, he couldn't help but notice Taylor's shirt, a big red spot covering his shirt from where Ana had been leaning against him. Ana's blood. Her life force was slowly being taken from her and even with a shirt, nothing was stopping it. She was losing blood, and fast. Would she die of blood loss?

"C-Christian."

Said name tore his gaze away from the blood and his depressing thoughts and looked down, his eyes softening when his eyes met the beautiful blue ones that he had missed.

"Ana," He muttered. "I've missed you." He gave her a gentle yet firm squeeze that sort of resembled a hug and bent down and kissed her forehead. Before he could get too carried away, he turned around and didn't have to move far when the hospital staff was there, the bed waiting next to them.

"Put her here," One of the nurses said.

At first he was resenting letting his precious wife go and to be taken from him again, but one of the other nurses stepped forward and said with an urgent but calming voice, "We will do everything we can to help you be reunited with her as soon as possible. But first, you must let her go so we can do our job. She needs serious medical attention."

Christian glanced down and found Ana unconscious again. His gut clenched tightly and he was lost. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to be away from her. Not again. But, they were right; she needed medical attention. Slowly, he managed to lay Ana down on the bed and stepped to the side, not realizing that his white shirt now had a big red spot in the middle. Just like Taylor's.

In seconds, the nurses and doctor rushed away from the crowd to the entrance of the hospital to get some help. Grace joined them, helping in every way she could. And as they were getting further and further away, Christian could feel his insides being thrown into chaos.

"—tain…."

"Christian!" He turned to his left and found Elliot at his side. He grabbed his arm and gently said, "Let's head inside and wait for Ana there." All Christian could do was nod his head and be led to the doors like a child who was lost and needed to be walked to class.

XxxxX

 **Until next time!**

 **I've been waiting to write this chapter months before I even started writing the whole story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter. Thank you!**

 **Oh, and I'm planning on maybe two more chapters. I haven't really decided yet. But, just to give you that heads up.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say that I might have a few more chapters. I don't know exactly how I'm going to end it, so I know there will be at least two more now. This was an unexpected chapter but I love it. But I'll let you know when the last one is here.**

 **Oh and Merry Christmas and Happy New Years guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades book series nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Christian's POV**

Christian paced the small hallway, ignoring all of the worried looks his family was sending him. He walked down to one end of the hallway and stopped when it split off into three different hallways and turned around, going back to where his family all waited in the hard plastic chairs that sat the closest to the emergency room doors. They were tired and on edge as they all awaited the news of their beloved friend and family member.

Christian checked his watch for the tenth time in the past five minutes and grunted. They had been waiting here for the past hour. He let his wrist fall back to his side and reached the other end of the hallway where all of the chairs and his family sat. He didn't pause or even slowed down but turned around yet again and continued his ritual.

Without lifting his head up, he felt some of the nurses eyes glare at the back of his head when he passed by the Nurse's Station. Earlier, one of them was bold enough to walk up to him and made a failed attempt to try and sit him down because it was making the other guests nervous. But one deadly glare set her running with her tail in between her legs. Carrick had sighed and walked over to the nurse to apologize and said a few other words and that was the only time the nurses made contact with him.

What was taking so god damn long? Christian could feel his anger trying to boil over the safety line in his head. The only thing keeping it back was the fear that was nearly at the same level as his anger. They both fought one another but the anger was winning. He subconsciously pushed his fear away, knowing that it was easier to be pissed off. He didn't want to think about his wife covered with her own blood that was now on his shirt. He didn't want to think about the dark circles under her eyes or the pain that was evident on her face even when she fell unconscious in his arms. He didn't want to think about what happened to her for the nearly two days she was gone.

What was he going to do when she wakes up? How was he going to face her? What was he supposed to say to her? Was he supposed to tell her that she was going to be okay? Would he lie to her about that? But how would he be lying if that could be the truth? Was he going to apologize right away about the baby situation or would that be too soon? Were they going to immediately talk about what happened to her while she was with that asshole? What he did to her?

Christian suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway and pinched the bridge of his nose as the fear was pushing past the anger. He could feel his body move on its own to lean up against the wall to all but fall to the floor and sit there. Would Ana still love him even after everything that has happened? He didn't even know what happened to her but he knew it was bad. What sort of emotional condition was she in? Would he be able to help her out of it? Would she want his help? Surely, after everything that had happened, regardless of what it was, she would want his help. Right? But, did she even love him anymore? He hurt her in more ways than one and then this whole mess happened and something horrible could have happened…

Tears were beginning to build up in the back of his eyes and he tried to fight them as his brain continued to pull the fear to the surface. What would happen if she didn't want him anymore? What if she didn't love him anymore? He did her wrong and wasn't there for her when she needed him the most.

He couldn't help it anymore and the hot liquid seeped out in between his tightly closed eyes. They slid down his cheeks and he did nothing to wipe them away. He breathed heavily through his mouth and felt the anger all but disappeared.

Why was he being so weak? This shouldn't even be about him but about Ana and what had happened to her. Why did he have to bring himself into the equation? Was he really that selfish? Could he not think about anyone other than himself?

Before his thinking could go any deeper, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Not being able to help it, he flinched slightly away but didn't look up to see who it was.

"What do you want, Kate?" He asked in an emotionless tone.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked and hopelessly tried to hide the surprise in her voice.

He didn't answer. He could tell the touch was female right off the bat because of the softness to the skin and Grace's touch was different that only a mother could have. Mia wouldn't have touched him like that but more so have hugged him. Who else could it have been?

Overcoming her surprise quickly, Kate cleared her throat and sat down right next to him. She sat with about an inch separating them, knowing his hate of physical contact and whispered to him, "How are you holding up?"

Putting on the mask he knew the best, Christian muttered, "I'm not here to make small talk on how I am, Kate."

"I'm not trying to make small talk, Christian." Kate muttered right back but not in her normal sassy tone. She sounded tired and empty. Almost like how he felt. "I just… I know Ana wouldn't want you to be sitting here hating yourself because of what happened."

He stayed silent for a second before whispering, "I'm the reason why this has happened to her."

"Do you really honestly believe that?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you're stupid." Kate snapped and stood up. "You can't blame yourself for everything that happens to her, Christian. Shit happens and you just have to deal with it. Hating yourself because of this will not help Ana in any way. Grow up because when she's out of surgery and wakes up, she's going to need you the most and with you being all mopey and hating everything, it won't help her recover. In fact, it'll make matters worse." She walked away after that and he was alone again.

Christian sat there feeling numb but the tears stopped. He pulled his legs up and leaned his head back against the wall with his eyes remaining shut. His arms rested on his knees and he stayed like that for another half hour. His mind was as blank as a white canvas and he preferred it that way. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to move. It wasn't until his phone began to vibrate did he finally move out of his position. He opened his eyes and fished his phone out of his jean's pocket and didn't bother to look at the caller ID when he answered.

"Grey." He mumbled halfheartedly.

" _Sir, it's Ryan."_

That was all it took. Christian's eyes were on alert and his posture tensed. Taylor had told him earlier after they wheeled Ana into surgery that Ryan and Reynolds had stayed behind to deal with Hyde. At the time, he didn't pay attention to the details, too worried about his wife but now he was at attention.

"Where is that son of a bitch?" He spat over the phone and his anger was beginning to rise.

There was a slight pause and Christian could hear a couple of unrecognizable voice in the background. There was some movement, maybe a door being opened and then an engine starting. Then Ryan began to speak again, blocking out the other noises, _"Hyde is in an ambulance heading to the hospital, sir. He has been cuffed to his bed and has a police escort right now. They should actually be arriving any minute."_

Despite giving the news, Christian could tell there was something wrong with his men right away. The way he was talking gave off a nervous vibe. But he ignored it for the moment and let his anger flare, giving a nurse walking by a scare, "What the hell do you mean 'heading to the hospital'? Which hospital is he going to? I will not have this... this man in the same hospital as Ana." His hand curled around the phone.

The noise in the background suddenly disappeared but one voice stuck and this one sounded much like Reynolds. But Ryan continued to speak, _"I… I'm sorry sir, there wasn't much I could do. The paramedics were doing their job and that hospital is the closest. But, as much as I hate to say this, sir, there are other important matters we need to discuss."_ Before giving his boss the chance to release his anger, he continued, _"We found something at the house, Mr. Grey. It is a laptop and it belongs to Hyde. Sir… We… we found something."_

"Well, spit it out! I haven't gotten all day!" But there was something off on the way he said it. He tried to hide the fear that crept into his voice by his anger but anyone could tell it was there. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and hot, as if someone turned the heater on in the hospital. His hands grew clammy and his hold on his cell phone tightened. What did they find?

" _It's… The laptop has many videos of Mrs. Grey, sir. Hyde seemed to be documenting everything he did to her. It shows him physically hurting her in the beginning to the end when we arrived. But sir…"_

Now Christian was growing impatient. "Ryan, I swear to god if you don't spit it out..." He left his threat hanging in the air.

A commotion near the doors was heard and he barely glanced up to find a small group of nurses running out of the emergency doors with a bed on wheels by their side. There was another emergency.

Ryan swallowed noisily over the phone and sighed as if he was in pain. _"There's a video of Jack Hyde raping Mrs. Grey, sir."_

Time seem to have stopped at that moment. Christian's mind went blank and he stared at the wall in front of him. The commotion outside and the everyday noise of the hospital all seemed to blur into the back of his mind. All he could hear were the words being repeated in his mind.

Jack Hyde. Video. Rape. Ana.

As if it was a sign, another nurse walked by, or more so run by, in a hurry to the exit to help her coworkers.

Christian was suddenly on his feet, his phone having fallen to the floor as he stood up. Ryan's faint voice could be heard yelling through the phone but it was forgotten. He didn't think but abruptly started to walk towards the exit doors of the ER room. He heard his family call after him to stop but he ignored them. He wasn't even aware some of them were following him when he pushed past people, ignoring their glares, to the outside.

The sky was still as blue as ever and the white puffy looking clouds looked too cheerful. The sun shone brightly and Christian had to squint but he found what he was looking for. And he was in luck. The ambulance's back doors opened and immediately a police officer hopped out of the vehicle along with a paramedic. The nurses that just arrived at the ambulance began to help the injured man out of the car, trying to help in every way they could. Two police cars were parked behind the ambulance and the officers were getting out of their cars.

And there he was. His short hair shone in the bright light, making him very recognizable. Christian could only see parts of the man with all of the bodies around him but it was enough. The blood visible through the wall of people appeared to be all over him and from where he stood, he couldn't tell if it was the man's or someone else's. He was too far away to make out any wounds.

At that moment, the man looked up and there was evident pain featuring on his face. But as soon as those cold blue eyes found the grey ones starring at him, the pain vanished and something else replaced them. Satisfaction.

Christian never stopped his pace as he continued to walk to where Jack Hyde sat being helped by the nurses. His anger came back instantly and all he saw now was red. He wanted to murder the fucker. He wanted to torture him just as Jack had to his wife. He wanted to make him feel pain until he begged for it to stop. But he wouldn't stop. He wanted that man to suffer. He would do whatever it took to make him wish for death. A death that would never come.

Someone suddenly grabbed onto Christian's arm from behind and gave a sharp pull backwards, causing him to slightly stumble.

"Let me go!" He growled without turning around to see who it was. He tried to pull his arm free but failed miserably.

The person grabbed Christian's other arm and pulled both arms behind his back as if he was restraining him. "No man. I know what you're going to do if you get anywhere near that asshole and I won't allow it." Elliot practically yelled at his brother. He was having problems keeping ahold of him as Christian continued to struggle.

"He tortured her, Elliot!" Christian yelled. His eyes were only on Jack who was trying to watch the scene play out when the nurses forced him to lay down. The cop cuffed him to the bed for no escapement and followed the group of nurses as they begin to go back to the hospital.

"And I know that, man. But if you so much as touch him you'll be thrown into jail." Elliot said and somehow managed to take a step backwards with his brother in tow. "We can't have that happen. Ana needs you here when she wakes up. Save all of this for court."

Christian stopped fighting but his brother still restrained him back and the two watched the group walk past them. Jack looked over at Christian and grinned real big despite having blood all over him and an IV drip in his arm.

When they were no longer in sight, Christian shoved his brother off who stumbled a few steps back. They both straightened up and glared at one another. Despite not doing anything physical, they were both breathing a little heavily.

Without being affected by his glare, Elliot continued, "I know you want to kill him for what he did, man, I get it. But you can't. Especially not here at the damn hospital." He threw his hand out to indicate the building right next to them. "This isn't up to you anymore. The police are involved and just because you're some big CEO of a company don't mean you make the calls."

It was the hard truth, even Christian could see that. The anger subsided some and he rolled his shoulders back to help ease some more. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Seizing the moment, Elliot took a step towards the hospital. "C'mon. I think I saw mom come out of the ER with someone." He held back a small smile when he saw his brother nodded his head and began to walk towards the doors.

A few minutes later, Christian waited in a chair next to Mai and slouched. It had all happened so fast and he was still feeling the urge to track the mother fucker down and give him a taste of his own medicine. He didn't know why he gave in so easily to his brother. On any other day, he wouldn't have. What made today so different? When he looked up from starring at the floor, he knew why.

Grace walked out of the ER doors just then and she had a grimace on her tired face. Carrick stood up instantly and was by her side, whispering to her. But she just shook her head and kept walking to where her son still sat. Her husband followed.

"Christian." Grace managed to get out and came to a stop in front of her son. Everyone remained in their seats and watched the small scene play out. They all tensed.

"Mom." Christian was suddenly on his feet. His heart started to beat faster in his chest and the panic from before was coming back. "What is it? How's Ana?" He took in her face and saw the tears building up in her eyes. Suddenly, he felt like he was about to fall. What happened? Why was she crying?

Suddenly, Grace wrapped her thin arms around her son and whispered to him, "Ana… She's going to be okay. She's out of surgery and she's in the ICU. She's going to be fine."

But there was something off about her. Christian hugged her back tightly as his brain begins to think. If Ana was okay, why was Grace acting like things were? Ana was going to be fine. She was okay… But… was the baby?

"Mom…" He pulled her back and stared her in the eyes. His heart now pounded against his ribs and it was beginning to get painful. "Mom, what about the baby? Is the baby okay?"

Grace stared at him and a tear slide down her face.

 **XxxxX**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**First post of the new year!**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews guys! It really means a lot and sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades book series nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Christian's POV**

Two days. It had been two days since Ana had been rescued and brought to the hospital to recover. Two days she had been unconscious. Two days Christian had not left her side.

Time seemed to move very slowly in the hospital. The family had gone home to rest since things were under control but they visited at least once a day and told Taylor, since Christian was having a hard time coping, that if there had been any change to immediately call them. Carla had flown up to be with her daughter but she was currently visiting Ray in his own room. Ray had visited a few times and shared a couple of words with his son-in-law before leaving to go back to his own room to recover. All the while, Taylor never left his boss's side. He had Sawyer doing all of the errands and to even dissect the laptop they retrieved from Jack Hyde's hiding spot.

For the past two days, Christian barely slept or ate. He was either doing work to stay busy or sat in the chair next to his wife and starred off into space, muttering occasionally to himself. Taylor had tried to get his boss to go walk around or to eat something, but to no avail. The only real emotion he got from him was when Sawyer had sent a copy of all of the video's to his boss. Christian had almost fought his own security and the police to get to where Jack Hyde was bunkered down.

Christian had repeatedly watched the videos, his mood faltering worse than it was before and he would fall into a silent mood. He continued to torture himself and blamed himself for the whole mess. But, at the same time, he was dissecting the video. It held no sound but he watched the movements and tried to pick up any information that would help hold in court. They already had enough evidence to sentence Jack to life in prison but Christian tried to look for more. He tried to keep his anger down at certain parts but there had been times he had to walk away. He knew he was going to have to pay for the few holes his fist had left in the walls but he didn't worry too much about it.

Tonight had been no different than the rest of them. It was nearing two o'clock am and Christian rested his head on the bed, starring up at his wife. He held her hand tightly in his own and tried for a smile even though she was asleep.

"I'm sorry, Ana." He whispered and for what felt like the millionth time for the past week, felt his eyes fill up with tears. "I wish none of this had happened to you. I wish we hadn't fought that night. I wish I didn't yell at you and leave you. I should have stayed for you. I'm sorry. It's my fault all of this had happened and I'm never going to forgive myself. I'm so sorry, baby. But please, please open your eyes." He knew nothing would happen even though he was hoping. He continued on and a few tears escaped and slid down his cheeks and fell onto the sheets of the bed. "I love you, baby. I will always love you. Please wake up, Ana."

A couple of hours passed by and Christian stood up from his place. He retrieved his hand from Ana's and leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She didn't stir. He brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face and gave a half smile. She always looked beautiful when she slept. And at ease.

Slowly, he turned around and walked over to the bathroom. After using the restroom, he washed his hands and then splashed water onto his face. When he looked up into the mirror, he saw himself for the first time in the few days he hadn't left his wife's side. From the bathroom's light, he slightly flinched away from his own reflection. This had been one of the first times he had ever seen himself like this. He had a five o'clock shadow that was already scruffy and dark purple bags under his tired grey eyes. His hair was a mess and he still wore the same clothes from the day they found Ana, minus the bloody shirt in which he had changed into a new one brought by Sawyer.

He quickly turned away from the mirror and pushed away from the sink. He walked around the corner and stopped, watching his wife sleep. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere, he turned around and headed for the door. He was tired, dead tired to be exact but he couldn't sleep. So as soon as he got out of Ana's room, he took a left in the dimly lit hallways on his way to the kitchen. The smell of coffee led him there. He quickly made himself a cup and retreated back to the room he was just in. The hallways had been completely deserted and it was quiet.

Sitting down on his chair, he took a long drink from the warm beverage and put the cup on the side table before he took Ana's hand into his own. He gently rubbed circles on her hand and starred out the window. The curtains were pulled aside to show the night sky and all of the faint lights miles away. Before he had time to get comfortable in his chair and maybe doze for a minute or two, he heard something different.

"Mmm."

Christian's head snapped to the noise and his eyes slightly widened as Ana moved her head a little to the left. Her brow furrowed and it looked like she was having trouble opening her eyes. The heart monitor then started to go off, startling him.

"Ana?"

 **Ana's POV**

It was like trying to run through a big pool of molasses at the same time as a heavy fog pushing down on me. My head felt heavy and I couldn't move any of my limbs. This wasn't like any other day waking up in my bed. There was something in my system. Whatever it was was making me groggily and weak. Jack must have drugged me with something again. But, what is he going to do to me this time?

Fear filled me and I could feel my heart go crazy in my chest. I tried my damnest to open my eyes to figure out where I was. I needed to know where I was. I wasn't sitting in that chair, bound to it like I had been previously. And I wasn't lying on that mattress inside the room. Whatever I was laying on was soft and comfortable. Safe even. But nothing was safe with Jack around.

Where was Jack? I tried to listen for his movements or his breathing or his voice, but there was nothing except for a weird beeping noise that sounded rather close by. That didn't make me feel any better. Where had he taken me this time? Where was he? If only I could open my eyes… I tried with all of my might but ended up with a negative result. God why couldn't I open my eyes?

I frowned and continued to open my eyes. I never realized how much effort it was to do something so simple. But giving a few more seconds, I felt them flutter open. At first, I saw nothing but darkness. As fear continued to pulse through me, things started to take shape.

My frown deepened considerably as I recognize some of the things. There was a TV on the wall directly in front of me and a cross with Jesus on the same wall a few feet away. With a slight turn of my head, I saw a window with the curtains pulled aside and noticed it was night. Where was I? This wasn't the room I was last in. Did Jack take me to a different place? Fear nearly engulfed my brain. How was Christian going to find me if we moved places?

"Ana?"

My head flickered to the other side at the sound of my name. I immediately regretted it and felt a rush in my head. I took a deep breath to try to stop the dizzy spell but by breath hitched for a second. My eyes focused on the other side of the room and fear coursed through me. There was a man sitting next to my bed and he looked familiar. He was in need of a shave and his hair was a mess, sticking up in all different places. His clothes from what I could make out were rumpled like he had slept in them. And his face. His face was filled with worry and fear. His grey eyes were wide and reflected the same as the emotions on his face.

At first, I couldn't tell who he was. My brain was fighting with the weird feeling still in my system and the fear of where I was and where Jack was, was at bay. I stared at him for a second longer and watched him slightly frown. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could, realization dawned on me and my eyes immediately filled with tears. Before I had time to blink, they spilled out and raced down my cheeks and they wouldn't stop.

"C-Christian?" I whispered as recognition came to me. The fear was slowly being replaced by a different emotion and it was getting suddenly harder to breath. My frown disappeared and my whole body began to shake. I tried to sit up but it was a struggle and before I could get far with it, I felt two strong and warm hands on my shoulders, gently pushing me back down.

"Don't get up, baby." He whispered and I looked up into his eyes and stopped struggling. I laid back down and my husband sat down on the bed next to me. He took one of my hands into his and his lips brushed across my knuckles. "How are you feeling?" He asked me and the worry outweighed any other emotion. He looked scared when he asked but I couldn't find the words to ask why.

I couldn't stop the tears from running down my cheeks. "C-Christian." I whispered again and my voice cracked. I ignored his question and couldn't think. My chest tightened and I began to hiccup as I breathed. My hand tightened around his as best as I could manage and I tried to pull him to me in a desperate attempt.

But before he moved an inch to me or say anything or do anything, I felt the familiar feeling, the fog still in my head, start to pull me away. I tried to fight it but I was too weak and before I knew it, my hand went limp in his and I closed my eyes, letting the darkness claim me once again.

 **Christian's POV**

At first he was rejoicing that his wife had woken up but then panicked as she fell unconscious within two minutes of waking up. Quickly, he got off of the bed and pressed the nurse's button, knowing they would be here in a couple of minutes. They knew better than to answer back into the call.

Christian stayed standing and kissed the back of her hand before laying her hand back on the bed. He turned around and walked a few feet away from the bed and was about to exit the room when a young and blonde nurse walked quickly into the room. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She couldn't have been more than twenty-five years old and was dressed in her light pink hospital scrubs.

"What is it, Mr. Grey?" She politely whispered. Even in the dark, he could tell her eyes were a light green.

He didn't recognize her from earlier, so she must be on a graveyard shift but he ignore it and said in a soft tone, "My wife woke up for a minute but then fell unconscious…" He trailed off, for once too tired to know what else to say. He looked down at her name tag and found the little words _Jess_ starring back at him. He looked back up and for once, felt completely useless.

The nurse, Jess gave him a small smile and stepped around him and walked over to Ana, checking all of her tubes and the machine that was hooked up to her. Talking over her shoulder, she asked him, "Did Mrs. Grey say anything?"

"Just my name."

She nodded her head and after a minute turned around to face him. "Her vitals are looking good and it shows that her heart rate accelerated a bit from when she woke up. She was probably scared and didn't know where she was. And with the medication she's on, she probably just fell back asleep." She smiled once again and walked back over to him. "This is a good sign, Mr. Grey. She is starting to wake up from her deep sleep so maybe by morning she'll fully wake up."

Christian nodded and a small hope flared up in his chest. "Thank you." He whispered and she nodded her head, smiled, and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. He walked over to his chair once again and sat down. He smiled a little bit and placed his hand in Ana's again and leaned in the chair. He closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer out that his love would fully wake up tomorrow.

 **XxxxX**

 **Until Next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm really trying my best to capture the feelings and I don't know if I'm doing it good. I hope I am. I'm also more writing this how I think it would happen... So yeah. And I think we might be in the clear. The end is coming up, but I'm surprising myself with writing more. Which is awesome for y'all. Which means there might be a few more chapters! Anywho…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades book series nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Ana's POV**

I don't know how many times I've attempted to wake up; I lost count after what seemed like the twentieth time. I just knew I was subconsciously getting tired of it. Every time I was nearing the surface, I began to make out things I was hearing but before I could really tell what was going on, my mind shut off and I fell asleep again. At first it was jumbled up words that were muffled as if I was hearing them through a wall of water. I couldn't open my eyes for some reason but relied on my ears. They weren't too much help. But every time I became aware of my surroundings, new things happened. After a while, I was able to distinguish the muffled words into who was speaking, male or female. And then later, who exactly was saying them. Christian. He was the first person I made out and he was the only one constantly speaking.

I wasn't able to understand what he was saying, or what the rest of the people were saying so I stopped using up a lot of my energy to listen. I just laid there when I was conscious. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't open my eyes.

I vaguely remember waking up for the first time and was actually able to move. I knew I was in a hospital room and it was night time. Christian was there and by the small glance I got, he wasn't doing too well. But that was about as much as I knew. I was safe and my husband was close. But ever since, I wasn't able to do it again. Not that I knew how much time passed.

Time was hard to tell by. I couldn't tell if I had been laying here for hours, for days, months, a year? Nothing gave me clues. Knowing my husband though, he wouldn't leave me side even if it had been years. But, that was before we had our fight. Now, regardless of how long it had been since, I wasn't too sure. Having that thought sent a weird feeling through my still body and it made me feel like I had something heavy inside my chest pushing down. I tried to overcome the thought but there was nothing to get my mind off of it. I was stuck.

Our fight was pretty bad but then the whole Jack thing happened and made it go from bad to a million times worse. What that sick bastard did was beyond words. I felt disgusting and dirty. No, I _feel_ disgusting and dirty. How am I supposed to feel about this whole mess? What am I supposed to do? Not only was I pregnant with Christian's child, which he doesn't want by the way, I now had to deal with another guy having his way with me; raping me, hurting me both physically and mentally, molesting me. I was scarred by not only the wounds I knew I had on my skin, but my mind was as well.

But what about Christian? What was he going to think about with this whole mess? What will he do when he finds out what exactly had happened to me? Will he still want me? I was pregnant and had been raped by my former boss who had been trying to get into my panties from the start. Christian had even warned me about him. How will he love me after everything that has happened? I am a tainted woman now. I am disgusting. I don't belong to just him anymore.

What do I do?

What if he doesn't want me anymore because another man penetrated me? What will happen to us? What about the baby? I don't want Little Blip to grow up fatherless. He doesn't deserve that. Neither of us do. It wasn't my fault what Jack did to me. Will Christian understand that? Will he understand I had no control over it, that I fought against Jack? Will he care?

With those thoughts in mind, waking up didn't seem too promising anymore.

I let myself give in to the sleep that fought at the back of my brain.

XxxxX

The next time I felt my conscious 'wake' up, I still couldn't move. But something was different. I could hear voices and they were clearer than the other times. I could easily make out my husband's voice and one other; female. From their tones of voices, something wasn't right.

"What do .. mean?" Was Christian's voice.

The first one to speak was feminine and sounded a little familiar. "… Still can't… tests… baby."

My insides froze up with the last word spoken. Baby? Is she talking about my blip? Is he okay? Did something happen to him?

"And why not?" Christian sounded angry at this statement.

Was he angry because Little Blip was in trouble? Or was he angry because they can't get the baby out? I vaguely remembered being in a hospital so my husband had to of been talking to a doctor. Maybe Grace? I was hoping for the first choice but then again, I couldn't help but remember how pissed off Christian got when I told him the news of the pregnancy.

My hearing began to falter at the worst time mere minutes after 'waking' up. I wanted to hear what was being said. Was my little blip okay? Is he unharmed? But the more I began to panic the more I was slipping away again. I wanted to know exactly what reason Christian was mad for. It could be anything. Did he care about the baby or was he still the same?

The last thing I heard was the words, "I'm sorry, honey", before everything went black again.

XxxxX

I drifted again but this time was different. I could hear everything being said. It was as if I was awake but my eyes remained closed. I could feel someone touching me. My hand was in theirs. Their warmth was nice and comforting. I could hear them breath softly but it wasn't right. Their breathing wasn't normal but irregular. Like… like they were crying.

"Please, just come back to me, Ana." It was Christian. He was crying. I felt him squeeze my hand. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry about everything. If I hadn't been such a dick, none of this would have happened. This is all my fault."

 _No, it's not your fault._ I screamed at him in my head. I wanted to open my eyes and tell him that scream if it I had to. If this was anyone's fault it was mine. I'm the one who caused all of this. I was the one who left the safety of our home without telling anyone or leaving with Sawyer. This was my fault and mine alone.

Despite my silent protest, he continued.

"Everyone is so worried about you; Kate and Elliot, Mia, my parents, Ray and Carla." If I could frown I would have done so. My mom? She knew? "Everyone is worried sick and won't leave the hospital. My mom had to force them yesterday telling them she would call if there were any change. They wanted to fight since you had woken up once before, but there was no arguing with her." He then gave an emotionless chuckle, "I feel as though I will be forced home next."

He sniffled once and then I felt him put his lips on my forehead. He lingered there for a second before whispering, "I just want you to come back to me, Ana. I want you and the baby to come out of this. Alive and healthy. Please, baby. I love you."

The baby? Did he just mention the baby? Hope swelled in my chest. He wants us both to come out alive and healthy. Oh my. That means… He wants little blip. He wants the baby!

As easy as it had come, I felt the feeling arise again. And this time, I fell into unconsciousness with ease. How could I not? Christian just declared his want for the baby.

 **XxxxX**

 **Until next time!**

 **Sorry it was a short chapter but I like ending it this way.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades book series nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Ana's POV**

Waking up in the morning used to be so hard and annoying. Having to get out of bed and leave the warm cocoon you prepared during the night just to get ready for work. However, today was not one of those days.

My eyes fluttered opened tiredly and it took a few seconds for them to adjust to the light being displayed in my hospital room. A natural sunlight filled my room from the opened window to my right and I tilted my head some to get a better view. Judging by where the sun was in the sky, I estimated the time to be around noon.

I ignored the dull ache from my body and turned away from the window. I knew where I was. I knew I was safe. I remember being rescued and seeing Christian when I woke up the first time. Even when Christian said he wanted the baby to make it. Hope swelled in my chest at the thought and I felt tears pinprick my eyes. They didn't fall but blurred my vision. My husband, who was furious to find out I was pregnant, has now declared his want for the baby.

A slight squeeze to my hand caused me to turn my head in the direction. I smile at the sight of seeing my husband's head on my bed and his hand clutching mine in his sleep. Gently, I take my hand out of his and caress his hair and brush some stay hair out of his eyes. He didn't stir in the slightest.

My eyes are distracted from the heart rate monitor that was wrapped around my finger and my hand stopped moving. Almost doing a one-eighty, my emotions turned on me. All happiness drained from my body and fear crept back in. Memories flood back into me. Traveling a few inches up, I could see the bandages wrapped around my wrists, both of them and the pain that radiated from them when I slightly moved them.

With the motion coming to a still, Christian opened his eyes and lifted his head. His sleep deprived eyes scanned the room and as soon as they fell on my terrified ones, all sleep vanished and his eyes were alert. My hand fell off of him and in no time at all, Christian's firm and rough hand was in mine.

"Ana?" He spoke softly and hesitant as if I was a frightened bunny corned by the predator.

The words came out rushed and slurred but easily recognizable. "I'm sorry." Tears blurred my vision once more and my heart rate accelerated some. Christian frowned but before he could open his mouth, I began to rant, "C-Christian, I'm so sorry. I-I.. It .. it wasn't my fault." My eyes dropped from his and I stared at my wrists again. "Well, it w-was but I sh-shouldn't have… I shouldn't have left and Jack… he found me.. I'm sorry. I tri- I tried to get him to.. to stop." Tears were pouring down my face now and I kept my face hidden; embarrassed by the events that happened. I couldn't face him anymore. My eyes were squeezed shut and my body began to shake on its own. Christian tired again to speak, to comfort me but I cut him off again without trying, "He did things. And.. and I c-couldn't stop .. him. I-I-I tried but.. nothing…" My voice trailed off and I felt my head start to pound as well as my side. It felt as though it was on fire and it burned. I couldn't hear anything as I zoned out, praying that I wasn't just in some dream and wouldn't wake up in that room in a chair, bound tightly to it.

 **Normal POV**

Christian's heart was breaking into a million of pieces as he watched his wife break down in front of him. Some of her words were too mumbled but for the most part he understood what she was saying. He quickly stood up and laid down on the bed and took her in his arms even though it was a bit awkward. He wanted to pick her up but he knew of her injuries and didn't want to aggravate them. So he laid with her and did his best to hide her face in the crook of his neck and petted her hair.

"Shh, Ana. It's alright." He whispered to her and kissed the top of her hair when she fell silent. "I'm here for you." He knew she couldn't hear him but he continued to talk to her, hoping she would get out of the trance she was in or fall asleep again. He wanted her awake so badly, but if she wasn't up for it, sleep would be best. Selfish or not, he didn't want to see her like this. So he held her.

"I didn't wa-want it," she mumbled into his chest, "I didn't want to be there… I don't want to go back."

"You're not going to, Anastasia." Christian nearly growled. He felt her curl her hands into his shirt but he didn't care. His hold on her tightened and he kissed the top of her head. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again." He closed his eyes and felt his own tears form.

XxxxX

A little while later, Ana's breathing began to even out. He held her for a few more seconds before slowly releasing her. He tried to stand up to sit back on the chair, thinking she had fallen asleep when her voice piped up. "Don't leave… me…"

Christian looked down and saw his wife starring up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She looked so small. So fragile. He sat back down on the bed and took her hand. "Never." He whispered and pressed her knuckles to his lips and gave her light kisses.

A few minutes passed by with a tense silence. Neither one wanted to break it. Ana's eyes stared lifelessly at the wall behind him and Christian stared at his wife, worried about her.

"I'm sorry," Ana's small voice finally cut through the silence and Christian frowned. Ana wasn't looking at him and instead her eyes were now fixed on their conjoined hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Christian said.

Ana continued, acting as though he never said anything. She was calm though still shaky. "I'm sorry for leaving and not… not telling you. I'm sorry." Tears filled her eyes once again.

Knowing where this was going, Christian took his hand out of Ana's and he could have sworn he saw her flinch. He placed his hand under Ana's chin and lifted her head up and turned her to face him. At first, her eyes remained glued to her empty hand on the bed but after a few seconds, they lifted and found his. "You have nothing to apologize for." He said and recognized the hint of anger in his voice. Ana did too and when she tried to lower her gaze, he tightened his grip on her chin. "This isn't your fault, Anastasia and it never will be. How were you to know Jack Hyde had been bailed out of jail in the first place and was stalking you?"

"I shouldn't have left…" She whispered as if it was her fault.

"No,you shouldn't have." Christian agreed but he continued on without scolding her, "But I… I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Ana looked to him and instead of looking away, he met her eyes and didn't try to hide the shame. "I shouldn't have exploded when you told me about the baby. And I shouldn't have blamed you for getting pregnant on purpose. But because I did, look where we are and…" He didn't finish his sentence as his eyes began to well up with tears.

Ana remained quiet, afraid to say anything. She waited for her husband to continue, to say something, but he didn't. It almost felt like there was an elephant in the room and Christian knew exactly what elephant it was. How was she supposed to go about it? How are you supposed to tell you husband that you were tainted by another man? What was his reaction going to be? Was he going to be disgusted with her? Was he going to reject her and the baby? … The baby!

Ana's heart nearly skipped a beat and she tensed. Christian sensed the change and opened his mouth to speak but Ana beat him to it.

"Christian…" Ana brought her eyes up to her husband and one of her hands came to a rest on her stomach. "Christian… What about the baby?" Tears welled up in her eyes, scared to get an answer.

Christian's eyes widened and then they softened. He laid a hand on her stomach before saying, "For a while, we were all scared you had lost the baby." He said before looking down at his wife's stomach. "The doctors couldn't see anything during an ultrasound after your surgery," Ana's heart nearly stopped, "but they did another one yesterday while you were still asleep and low and behold…" He used his free hand and reached over to the table behind him and grabbed a paper off of it. He handed it to his wife and said, "The baby is just fine."

Ana held the paper—picture in her hand. It was a picture of the ultrasound and because of her meeting with Dr. Greene, she knew what to look for. She saw the little dot on the picture. Her little blip… He was okay.

As if reading her mind, Christian spoke again, "The doctors were nervous because of the gunshot wound on your side but other than that, there was no other abdominal trauma that would preclude a miscarriage. That's why they did another ultrasound." He was watching her now, waiting for her reaction. When she didn't speak, he then brought up the elephant, "I even asked the doctors to make sure it was our baby and not… his."

Ana's head snapped up and her eyes found his. "You know?" She whispered. She knew it wasn't much of a secret, but hearing it from him made it real. Her heart rate picked up a little and her stomach was twisting itself into painful knots. The wound on her side began to burn a little and her head pounded. Her eyes dropped from his, shame filling her to the brim. She couldn't stop the shaking that started up.

Christian removed his hand from her stomach and it formed a fist. Trying to be careful, he laid his wife down on the bed and proceeded to stand up. He missed the look of fear that passed through Ana's eyes as he looked away. He ran both of his hands through his hair in aggravation.

Ana forced herself into a sitting position, despite feeling sore and in pain. She held onto the picture but her other hand was cradling her side, the wound burning from the movement. Her eyes blurred but she did her best not to cry. With her eyes trained on him, she prepared herself for the worst. She was tainted now and no longer just his. She was used and then tossed away like she was trash. Maybe she was…

Suddenly, Christian turned and looked back at his wife. He took her appearance in: the bruise on both of her cheeks, little cuts littering all over her body, the bandages on both of her wrists, her empty eyes… It was all too much. And he nearly exploded.

"I want to kill him, Ana." He practically seethed. He saw her wince. "He did all of these things to you… horrible things to you." His hands curled into fists by his sides. "When I saw him getting out of the ambulance I wanted to kill him, to beat him-,"

"The ambulance?" Confusion filled her eyes and a little v formed when she frowned. Then it dawned on her. "He's here?" She squeaked and her eyes doubled. Her big blue eyes looked terrified and her eyes darted to the door.

Christian sensed her distressed and quickly told her, "He can't get to you, Ana; he's on a different floor surrounded by the police. He's handcuffed to a bed and has 24/7 surveillance on him. Ryan and Clay are there as well."

Ana looked slightly convinced and her eyes stayed glued to the door, scared that Jack somehow got free and got the slip from the cops and that he was on his way here.

"I'm not going to let him touch you," Christian growled and Ana's eyes flickered over to his. "Not again. I'm not going to let you out of my sight." And then his anger was directed at her. He threw his hands into the air to show his frustration. "See? This is why I always have security with you, Ana. For things like this!" Ana's eyes widen and she flinched from his anger. He ran his hands through his hair and proceeded to glare at the wall when he said, "If you had been with Sawyer, none of this would have happened. Jack Hyde wouldn't have found you nor would he have kidnapped you. If you had just listened to me, then Jack wouldn't have gotten his hands on you and raped you!"

Ana gasped and her trembling started back up. Her tears pooled into her eyes and they fell freely down her face. "I-I'm sorry..." It was happening all over again. Her eyes dropped and she stared down at her hands. "I'm sorry, Christian." It's all her fault.

"You're sorry…? YOU'RE SORRY?" Christian practically yelled. But then something happened. Ana missed the tears falling down her husband's face as well. She missed him stagger backwards until his back hit the wall and then he practically fell down. "You shouldn't be sorry, Ana." As he said her name, she looked up and her heart continued to break but now because of what she was seeing. "If I hadn't… If I hadn't been such a dick, if I hadn't of walked out on you, none of this would have happened."

Christian rested his head on the wall and stared up at the ceiling. His tears continued to flow and he did nothing to wipe them away. "If I hadn't said those things… You would be okay and you would be safe. You wouldn't… You wouldn't have…" He choked on his words and Ana watched him stutter to say more but nothing came out. Except for, "I'm so sorry, Ana. I'm so sorry."

 **XxxxX**

 **Until next time!**

 **Let me know how I did on this chapter. I had to reread my own story because I took forever to update and I forgot what emotions I was dealing with. So let me know if I had missed anything. Thank you!**


End file.
